El cubo Rubik
by VeckeFer
Summary: Luego de haberse cambiado tantas veces de escuela, Ciel espera algún cambio en su vida. Como si fuese el destino, Sebastian casi lo deja sordo de un golpe por su frustración con un... ¿Cubo Rubik? [UA] [Yaoi] [SebasCiel] [M por capítulos futuros]
1. El cubo Rubik

Ciel suspiró acomodando la mochila en su hombro derecho, observando el gran edificio que tenía frente a sus ojos. Una vieja escuela pintada de blanco, llena de graffitis obscenos, firmas en marcador permanente, chicles pegados y otras cosas asquerosas en las paredes.

Vaya mierda.

Era probablemente la decimosexta vez que tenía que cambiarse de colegio por el trabajo de su padre. Por eso, decía su madre, es que no conseguía ningún amigo. Cada vez que cambiaba de escuela pasaba lo mismo. Todos eran amables y lo querían hasta el segundo día. Luego de eso, a nadie le importaba. Claro, no era como si él se esforzara en hablar con nadie, o en ser amable, pero ni uno solo en tantos años era un poco...

Apretó la correa de su mochila y entró a paso firme, caminando por los largos pasillos de aquella institución.

Las paredes estaban llenas de carteles de ánimos, de religión, había fotos, láminas con cosas que probablemente nadie leía, cuadros con menciones que menos habrían de leer.

No era normal en él llegar tarde a ningún lado, claro que no, pero esta vez había tenido unos cuentos problemitas para conciliar el sueño, así que había llegado unos treinta minutos luego del horario de llegada.

Pero no importaba.

Tomó aire al llegar a la puerta del salón, y tocó con los nudillos dos veces pidiendo permiso para entrar.

El profesor que le permitió pasar era alto, demasiado para el pequeño metro cincuenta que ocupaba Ciel, tenía el cabello oscuro, corto, lentes y ojos de un peculiar color dorado. También tenía una peculiar cara de "te voy a reprobar con que llegues tarde otra vez", pero intentó no hacerle caso a eso, e ingresó al salón.

Como era de esperarse, todas las miradas se clavaron en él.

El chico comenzó a mirar, desinteresado, a quienes serían sus compañeros de clase.

Nadie le llamaba la atención, como era de esperarse. Como máximo le pareció algo extraño ver a algunas chicas con cabello verde fluorescente, o naranja, pero no era algo que no hubiera visto ya alguna vez.

El profesor presentó al chico ante la clase, escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra, y lo invitó a tomar asiento en el único lugar vacío que había.

El último lugar de todos, junto a una ventana abierta, en la esquina derecha del fondo junto con un rubio platinado de ojos celestes. Muy pálido y con el uniforme escolar un tanto desprolijo.

Ciel dedujo que debía tratarse de un extranjero, o de un chico muy peculiar.

Se sentó a su lado sin siquiera decir hola, pero el otro ni cuenta se dio. Sus ojos no perdían ni por un segundo de vista a cada movimiento que hacía el profesor.

"Un rarito", pensó el chico de cabellos azules, mirando a su compañero de banco.

Claro, no rarito de homosexual, si no él también sería un rarito. Hablaba de rarito de homosexual...por un profesor, ¡Y el primer día de clases!

Suspiró y apoyó su mejilla derecha contra el banco, sin prestar mínima atención a lo que el hombre de ojos dorados estaba diciendo. La verdad es que no le importaba. Le iba bien siempre en sus estudios, luego de un año se cambiaba de colegio, y fin. Por lo tanto, no había mucho de "hay que hacer amigos, hay que caerle bien a la clase, hay que ser bueno con los profesores". Esa basura no le servía de nada.

Se incorporó cuando sintió un pinchazo en el brazo derecho, y miró al rubio, que acababa de pellizcarlo. Frunció el ceño y susurró un "Auch", casi clavándote un cuchillo con los ojos al otro por molestarle.

Habló bajito para que nadie pudiese escucharlo.

Está bien, no quería hacer amigos ni pretendía crear una buena imagen de si mismo, pero no era un idiota y sabía como comportarse.

—¿Qué te pasa? No me toques.

El chico de ojos celestes sonrió levemente y ladeó la cabeza.

—Soy Alois—dijo, con un tono suave que se asemejaba más a la voz de una chiquilla a la voz de un adolescente de quince años—me gusta tu nombre, Ciel. ¿qué edad tienes? No me vengas a decir que quince, porque pareces muchísimo mas pequeño.

Sonrió como si hubiese sido de lo mas chistoso lo que dijo, y demostró que tan pequeño era el otro con sus dedos pulgar e índice. Más o menos el tamaño de una goma de borrar.

—Como una pulga—terminó de decir el rubio.

Ciel alzó una ceja y lo miró ofendido por el comentario. Bien, bien, era bajito. 1,52 para ser exactos, pero no era una pulga.

— ¿A quién estás llamando pulga? Y tengo catorce. No es tanta diferencia.

Alois pareció complacido con esa respuesta, dicha en voz baja, y volvió su vista al profesor.

Sin apartar la vista, le dio un leve codazo al menor, que inmediatamente miró al de ojos dorados.

—¿No está el profesor Faustus para morirse?—susurró mordiéndose con suavidad el labio inferior.

Ciel chasqueó la lengua y volvió la vista al banco, decidido a ignorar al calentón rarito de su compañero.

Suspiró. ¿Qué no había nada interesante? ¿Qué no podía salir de la rutina aunque sea una vez en catorce años?

Como si fuera hecho a propósito, un cubo de plástico con muchos colores se estrelló directamente contra su oreja derecha, sin darle tiempo siquiera a voltearse.

El cubo, luego del golpe, cayó al suelo, su oreja comenzó a sangrar, y todos en el aula se quedaron mudos mirándolo, probablemente igual de sorprendidos que él.

Afuera del salón, un chico alto y moreno de dieciocho años de edad se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de que, por primera vez luego de casi quince años en esa escuela, había hecho una idiotez.

Y, con ello, había perdido su cubo Rubik.

* * *

Holi

Esto va a ser un long-fic, no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos. (Soy bastante mala para esto) Obviamente yaoi. Sebasciel principalmente. Lo demás es cosa de la historia(?

Es raro. Va a ser raro. Espero que les guste.

Huehuehuehue

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	2. Mocoso de mierda

Cinco minutos luego de que el cubo golpeara la oreja de Ciel, el profesor reaccionó y abrió la puerta para ver de donde había salido eso.

Alzó una ceja e intentó reprimir una pequeña sonrisita al ver a Michaelis allí parado con cara de imbécil.

¿Realmente había sido él? ¿Después de tantos años en esa escuela sacándolo de sus casillas, Michaelis se había equivocado?

Que placentera e inesperada situación.

Y sonrió de lado cuando al fin pudo decirle a aquel alumno que tanto detestaba, que siempre se salía con la suya, esa oración.

—A la oficina, ahora.

Oh, que hermoso había sido verlo con esa cara de "No es posible que esto me esté pasando a mi".

Nunca, en tantos años de enseñanza, se había sentido mejor.

Sebastian se quedó ahí parado mirándolo aún sin poder creerlo, y vio salir al chico bajito de cabello azul por la puerta con una mano apretada contra la oreja, y el ceño fruncido.

Iba a pedirle disculpas, claro, si no lo hacía el director no creería que fue, en realidad, una especie de accidente de ira. Él no quería golpear al mocoso con nada, pero ese cubo basura le había hecho perder la paciencia y, bueno... Su impulso fue lanzarlo a alguna parte, que resultó ser casualmente la cara del chico.

O la oreja, que es casi lo mismo.

Abrió la boca para pedir disculpas al chico, pero éste se adelantó a sus palabras.

—Muévete, ¿O es que además de imbécil eres sordo?— dijo, y el mas alto no pudo creer que ese niño con cara de ángel tuviese semejante bocaza.

No dijo nada. No porque no quisiera contestarle a ese chico, si no porque no se le ocurrió nada que decir, y se apartó. El profesor tampoco dijo nada. Su alumno si se había pasado, pero como era Michaelis, le importaba una verdadera mierda, y luego de lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria, volvió al salón.

Ciel observó a Sebastian con el ceño fruncido, y éste se movió dejándolo ir hacia la enfermería.

Lo observó bajar por las escaleras, frunció el ceño él también cuando no pudo verlo más, y justo cuando se fue se le ocurrieron miles de cosas que pudo haberle dicho, como "Ojalá el cubo te hubiese dado en la boca, mocoso malcriado"

Pero no lo diría porque primero, no quería haberle dado con el cubo, y segundo, él no era ningún estúpido, más estando el profesor ahí.

Luego de un par de segundos de ira, respiró profundamente y bajó las escaleras para ir hacia la oficina del director. Después de todo, tendría que hablar con él tarde o temprano. El maldito de Faustus no dejaría el tema en la nada con lo mucho que lo detestaba.

Caminó por los pasillos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Conociendo al director, éste también lo castigaría.

Pensándolo bien, media escuela lo detestaba. Porque él siempre tenía una solución a todo. Siempre lograba no meterse en problemas, o aprobar todas y cada una de las evaluaciones, o nunca llegar tarde. Nadie sabía como, pero lo lograba, siempre manteniendo una sonrisa de "He ganado" en el rostro, y nunca perdía los estribos.

Bueno, hasta ahora, claro.

No era una persona de mucha paciencia.

Y menos con un juguete tan absurdo como ese. ¡Tampoco podía buscar cómo resolverlo en Internet! Eso no contaría como una victoria para él. Tenía que descubrir cómo funcionaba, y cuando lo lograra, sería otra cosa a su lista imaginaria de lo que podía hacer sin ayuda de nadie.

Se detuvo un segundo y chasqueó la lengua.

Mierda, cierto, el cubo.

Seguía en el salón, y probablemente el profesor se lo había quitado. No se lo devolvería hasta que se graduara, si es que luego de eso se le ocurría devolvérselo.

Y tampoco es como si le sobrara el dinero para volver a comprarse otro ahora mismo.

Suspiró frustrado, y volvió a su camino hacia la oficina.

Volteó en la esquina. Estaba a medio pasillo de la puerta de la oficina del director cuando vio a Ciel salir de la enfermería y caminar hacia el lado contrario al que él iba.

Frunció el ceño al verlo, y se extrañó cuando el otro le arrojó a las manos con delicadeza su preciado cubo Rubik.

No lo entendió del todo, y miró al mas bajito alzando una ceja. Ciel le lanzó una mirada altanera y siguió caminando hacia su salón.

Sebastian se detuvo y miró sus manos.

Un sentimiento de ira corriendo por sus venas lo hizo sentirse un imbécil.

El cubo estaba resuelto.

Mocoso de mierda.


	3. Un poquito

Sebastian suspiró mirando el techo de su habitación. Tenía en sus manos el cubo de colores impecablemente resuelto, y eso lo sacaba de quicio.

Sólo lo había hecho para molestarle, mocoso de mierda.

Frunció el ceño y miró el computador portátil que estaba sobre su mesita de luz. Era tan tentador buscar la solución allí… Sería fácil y lo dejaría dormir una noche en paz.

Hace tres o cuatro días que estaba con eso, y ya era demasiado para él. Se pasaba noches enteras ideando nuevas "técnicas" para resolver el juguetito, pero luego de lograr dos o tres lados, todo se volvía muchísimo más complejo y se quedaba sin ideas.

Maldito cacharro para mocosos estúpidos… como ese chico torpe de ojos azules. Insolente chiquillo idiota.

Genial, estaba haciendo berrinches.

"El joven Phantomhive" Según el director.

Todo había quedado en una sanción disciplinaria para Sebastian. Éste insistió en que había sido solo un error y que no volvería a repetirse, pero no hubo caso.

Después de todo, tampoco le agradaba a su director.

Oh, y además de eso tenía que pedirle disculpas al "jovencito". Era una molestia. Hasta parecía que lo hicieran solo para humillarlo.

Giró en su cama para hundir el rostro en la almohada y suspiró profundamente.

Luego de unos minutos así, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Ciel acomodó su cabello hacia adelante, cubriendo la cicatriz aún punzante de su oreja derecha.

Entró a su casa con mucha seguridad, fingiendo que estaba perfectamente bien.

Le dolía bastante, a decir verdad, pero si le decía a alguien, probablemente le harían una denuncia a la escuela más grande que su casa, y no quería eso. Quería pasar inadvertido lo que suponía sería el poco tiempo que quedaba antes de volver a mudarse. Tal vez hacer uno o dos amigos.

Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto intentando no levantar sospechas de nada y se encerró en su baño.

Se miró al espejo, corriéndose el cabello.

Su oreja estaba roja e hinchada. Sangraba muy poco gracias a la enfermera de la escuela. Si no fuera por ella, probablemente sería la oreja más asquerosa del mundo.

La mujer le había dicho que lo desinfectara una vez cada ocho horas hasta que dejara de doler, para evitar que quede una marca o algo así.

No le molestaba eso, la verdad le daba igual.

Aunque sí le molestaba bastante haber tenido que ser protagonista de aquella escenita el primer día de clases.

Y tener que esconder la herida, claro.

No era muy bueno cuidándose a sí mismo. Tendría que arreglar eso luego.

Pero bueno, le había divertido un poco ver la cara de idiota de aquel chico cuando le devolvió su cubito ya resuelto. Para él un juguete así era pan comido. Una de las compañías más importantes de su familia producía cosas así. Había vivido rodeado de juguetes. Haber resuelto eso, y ver su cara, hizo que valiese la pena.

Bueno…un poquito.

* * *

Ok, si, ya sé que este capítulo es mucho mas cortito que los otros dos. No me culpen ;_; No tuve internet estos días y fue una basura. Lo hice en un cuaderno, parecía mas largo que esto, y ahora mismo no tengo muchas idea

Igual, espero que lo disfruten, y que vuelva internet a mi casa...


	4. Disculpa

El día definitivamente había comenzado mal.

Llovía, y mucho. Había incluso una pequeña tormenta eléctrica.

Por un momento se preguntó si tal vez no asistir a clases fuese la mejor opción, pero luego se le ocurrió que si el director se enteraba de que había faltado y no se había disculpado con Phantomhive, lo sancionarían.

Antes no le hubiese importado, claro, pero ahora que estaba en último curso y comenzaba a buscar empleos, sería mejor tener un perfil de buen alumno, o al menos una recomendación de la escuela.

Por lo tanto, tenía que esforzarse en parecer que no los detestaba a todos, que la escuela no era una mierda, que sus compañeros de clase eran unas dulzuras y que no tenía problemas en disculparse con un chico insolente de unos cuatro años menos que él.

Llegó a la escuela casi seco. Unas calles antes de llegar se había mojado un poco con un árbol que le movió el paraguas de lugar, pero nada importante.

El camino se hizo bastante tedioso al no poder usar su cubo rubik, pues para éste necesitaba sus dos manos.

Aún era muy temprano como para que llegaran los demás alumnos. Además, Phantomhive probablemente llegaría tarde por ser nuevo y no estar acostumbrado a los horarios.

O bueno, eso supuso hasta que lo vio entrar por la puerta.

Pero esperen...

¿Acaso ese mocoso acababa de salir de una limusina?

Vaya.

Así que no era solo un mocoso insolente. Era un mocoso mimado insolente forrado de dinero.

Suspiró.

Bueno, era el momento. Solo había un par de personas por allí, y nadie a quien él conociera, así que podía pedirle disculpas al niño sin tener que ser notado por nadie.

Esperó apoyado contra la pared en el amplio pasillo mientras observaba al chico caminar con un paso firme, mirando al frente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Pasó por al lado suyo, y Sebastian lo detuvo con un "Oye, niño", que sorprendentemente logró captar su atención, haciendo que voltease.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió secamente el otro deteniéndose allí y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desagrado, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo—No me vuelvas a decir niño.

El mas alto alzó la ceja. Mocoso insolente...

—Oh, lo siento, ¿Te ofendí, niño?

Sonrió con altanería y lo observó. El chico de cabellos azules apretó la mandíbula, y sus ojos se encendieron como fuego.

Vaya, era pequeño pero tenía una gran furia dentro.

—¿Quién te crees? que seas mas grande o mas alto no me intimida en lo absoluto. Si no tienes nada importante que decirme, apártate.

Sebastian tragó saliva y su ceja derecha tembló levemente. No iba a enfadarse, claro que no. Era solo un mocoso. Él no podía discutirle, no sería maduro. Solo tenía que disculparse por lo del cubo y no volverían a dirigirse la palabra nunca más.

Tosió levemente y miró hacia un costado, pero luego volvió su vista al pequeño.

—Está bien, no hay necesidad de que te retenga más aquí—hizo una pequeña reverencia y lo miró. Era humillante—Me disculpo por lo que sucedió ayer. Mi intención no era hacerte daño.

Se enderezó y soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

Ciel lo miró arqueando una ceja e, instintivamente, se tocó la oreja derecha con la punta de los dedos, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

No había querido ser débil ante ese chico que se creía mejor que él por estar en cursos superiores, pero al intentar desinfectar su oreja, su padre había tocado la puerta, lo que lo hizo apurarse y terminar haciendo un enchastre. Su oreja punzaba y su cicatriz tenía una mezcla asquerosa entre trocitos de algodón y pus.

No solo era repugnante, sino que también era doloroso.

Sebastian se sobresaltó un poco y apoyó su mano en la cabeza del chico, haciendo que la girara para poder ver su oreja.

—Esto es un asco, ¿no lo desinfectaste?

Ciel enrojeció.

—¡Claro que lo hice! Solo que..—miró hacia otro lado frunciendo levemente el ceño—no soy un experto.

—Claramente no lo eres.

—No es de tu incumbencia—Murmuró el mas bajito, cruzando los brazos y chasqueando la lengua.

El de cabellos negros suspiró y le soltó la cabeza, agarrándolo de la muñeca para llevarlo hacia algún lugar.

Ciel no opuso resistencia. No dejaba de preguntar a donde iban y de decir que lo dejara en paz, pero no hacía fuerza. No había muchos lugares de la escuela a donde ir, ni donde pelear sin que los vieran, así que no estaba muy preocupado.

Aunque sí le molestaba que hubiese tan pocos alumnos.

Realmente debía dejar de llegar temprano. En todas las escuelas le pasaba lo mismo. Se aburría bastante y estaba mas tiempo allí que todos. Que fastidio.

Sebastian abrió la puerta del baño y condujo al otro hacia el interior de éste.

Era un baño espacioso, con tres espejos, lavamanos, urinarios y dos puertitas hacia dos inodoros.

—Déjame desinfectar eso—dijo, y abrió su mochila, sacando una especie de cartuchera mínima, en donde encontró un poco de algodón y desinfectante.

Oh, desinfectante. Dulce néctar de los dioses...Esperen, no.

Ciel frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo feliz que estaba por ello.

No es que estuviera feliz de que fuera ese chico molesto quien lo ayudara, pero sí estaba feliz de que alguien hiciera algo con esa cosa asquerosa y llena de pus que tenía en la oreja.

Miró hacia la pared y deshizo su ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué?

El mas alto se acercó y le corrió el cabello de la oreja, abrochándolo con clips negros que usaba solo cuando su tía iba de visita, para ser mas "prolijo".

—Es mi culpa que tengas la oreja así, quiero arreglarlo aunque sea un poco.

Sonrió levemente, poniendo desinfectante en el algodón, para luego apoyarlo en la cicatriz de Ciel, haciendo que éste diera un respingo.

—¡Duele, sé mas cuidadoso!—chilló.

El otro lo volvió a acomodar en donde estaba para poder verlo lo mas cerca que pudiese.

—Ya, no te muevas, te va a arder un poco.

Pasó con el mayor cuidado que pudo el algodón por la cicatriz punzante. Ciel dejó de quejarse luego de un ratito.

Cuando terminó, su oreja estaba limpia y fresca.

Por poco se le escapa una sonrisa. Se sentía tan bien. Ya no dolía casi nada, y no se sentía pegajoso ni le ardía o picaba.

—¿Mejor?—preguntó, mirando al mas bajito, que parecía bastante mas tranquilo.

—Un poco...Gracias—Frunció levemente el ceño y evitó la mirada del otro al agradecerle. Le avergonzaba un poco haber tenido que recibir ayuda, en especial si era de él. Además, el chico estaba siendo amable, y era apuesto, y...

Ciel chasqueó la lengua. Se sintió estúpido. Sus estúpidas hormonas lo ponían así cada vez que veía a un chico mayor que él.

No podía evitarlo. Estaba en plena pubertad y hace muy poco había descubierto que era homosexual.

Nunca había tenido una novia, o un novio. Ni siquiera enviaba cartas de amor a las chicas en primaria, ni había tenido su primer beso.

Era tan patético...

Es que simplemente él era así. Directo. Si debía decir algo, lo decía, y eso generalmente le terminaba causando problemas. Además, no tenía el mejor humor del mundo.

La voz de Sebastian lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Pasa algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, solo...Gracias.

Sebastian sonrió divertido.

—Ya lo habías dicho hace diez segundos.

El mas bajo lo miró un momento, frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta del baño dispuesto a irse.

—Vete a la mierda, Michaelis—y se fue.

* * *

Hol

¿Cómo están~ ?

¿Qué les pareció? ;/A/; Me puse música relajante y empecé a escribir. Al fin llegó la inspiración divina(? Quedó medio rarín(? Ciel es un pequeño niño entrando en la pubertad y sus hormonas Sebasexuales revolotean por el aire ^^

Bye bye~


	5. Almuerzo

Había pasado toda la clase mirando a la pizarra con su mejor cara de concentración, pero la realidad era que no entendía nada de lo que estaban explicando.

No estaba prestando atención en absoluto, y tampoco era como si tuviera la intención de hacerlo.

Oh, ya tenía ganas de contestarle a ese chiquillo.

Era un total niño mimado, pero no había actuado tan mal cuando lo ayudó a desinfectar la herida. Hasta había parecido amable.

Acercó sus dedos a su boca para comerse las uñas, pero vio el color negro que recién ayer había pintado, y desistió.

Está bien, si, parecía de marica eso de pintarse las uñas, pero a él le gustaba y quedaban muchísimo mejor que cuando estaban naturales.

No era homosexual, y lo sabía. Le gustaban las mujeres con grandes pechos, pero sólo por fuera. Nunca había encontrado a una persona que le interesara realmente.

Por lo general, eran unas cuantas salidas, una noche de sexo y se acabó.

No era feliz con eso, pero tampoco se quejaba. Después de todo, terminaba satisfaciendo sus deseos sexuales y eso era lo que importaba.

O algo así.

El timbre de receso sonó, y todos los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse para ir a almorzar con sus amigos, o para ir hacia la cafetería.

El chico de cabellos oscuros tomó su almuerzo de la mochila y su cubo rubik, y salió del aula.

No le gustaba almorzar con los demás.

Tenía unos cuantos "amigos" en clase. Habían personas que querían estar con él todo el rato, había gente que lo invitaba a salir y chicas que le enviaban cartas de amor o le escribían sus celulares en el pupitre, pero realmente no prestaba mucha atención a nadie de allí.

Caminó hacia su lugar de siempre.

La azotea.

Era casi el único lugar de toda la escuela en la que podía estar en paz, sin tener que escuchar cuchicheos de las chicas o charlas sobre porno de los chicos.

Nadie subía a la azotea.

Después de todo, siempre hacía frío allí, y se contaban un par de leyendas sobre fantasmas que aparecían por ahí o cosas por el estilo.

A él le importaba una mierda.

Era el lugar perfecto para comer tranquilo y volver a intentar descifrar el bendito cubo de colores.

Se sentó contra la reja, dejó su almuerzo a un lado, y sacó su cubo.

Comenzó a darle vueltas, intentando volver a armarlo, pero volvía a suceder lo mismo.

Luego de la segunda cara completa, todo se volvía un desastre.

Se quedó mirando la cara verde del juguete fijamente, pensando en arrojarlo y dejar que simplemente se estrelle contra el suelo, pero bueno...no era una muy buena idea contando lo que ya había pasado.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta chirriando, y volteó.

Oh, no, debía estar bromeando.

—Ciel Phantomhive.

Al chico mas bajito le tembló la ceja.

—Sebastian Michaelis.

El destino le estaba jodiendo la tarde.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, una cabeza rubia se asomó detrás Ciel.

Alois Trancy.

Frunció el ceño al ver al chico parado allí mirándolo sonriente.

—Oh, hola Sebby—habló con su voz chillona de siempre, emitiendo luego una leve risita que fue lo más molesto del mundo.

Además, ¿qué hacían esos dos juntos?

—¿Se conocen?—preguntó Ciel volteando hacia el rubio, a lo que éste asintió.

—Nos conocemos bastante bien, ¿verdad, Sebby?

Sebastian tosió adrede y dejó el cubo en el suelo junto a su almuerzo, volviendo su vista hacia ambos jóvenes parados en la puerta.

—Hace tres años que estás en esta escuela, por desgracia te conozco.

—¡Que malo!—chilló éste, y luego miró el juguete sobre la caja de almuerzo del mas alto—¿Sigues con ese cacharro? ¿por qué no lo tiras? esa basura no te deja dormir.

Ciel sonrió levemente con suficiencia, mirando hacia el costado para disimular un poco, recordando la cara anonadada del otro al darle el juguete ya resuelto.

Por supuesto, el otro notó esto y frunció el ceño.

Mocoso idiota...

—¿Ya le pediste disculpas a Ciel por haberle roto la oreja?

El mencionado se sonrojó.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—contestó secamente el chico de ojos rojos—¿te vas a quedar aquí a irrumpir mi tranquilidad o te puedes ir?

El chico sonrió.

—Nos vamos a quedar a irrumpir tu tranquilidad, por supuesto—acentuó el "nos" para darle a entender que no sólo él se iba a quedar, sino que su amigo también.

Iba a ser un almuerzo tedioso.

A todo esto, Ciel se quedó pensando.

¿Qué tipo de relación se supone que tenían Alois y Sebastian?

Frunció el ceño al sentir una sensación incómoda en el estómago.

* * *

Mmmmh, a alguien acá le pican los celos~

¿Qué relación creen que tienen/tuvieron Alois y Sebby?

Quedense tranquilas que esto es puro SebasCiel. xD

Chau^^


	6. Idiota

—Recuerda, Ciel, debes mantener tus notas por encima de todos. Eres superior, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, con una mirada seria y firme.

—Si, señora.

Su madre sonrió, concluyendo con esa pequeña reunión familiar para preguntarle al chico cómo le había ido en la escuela, y para aclararle unas cuantas cosas, y se retiró.

Ciel suspiró sonoramente y se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama.

Amaba a sus padres, eran buenos con él y siempre le daban lo que quería, pero eran estrictos. Especialmente su madre. Siempre le insistía en ser mejor que los demás, aunque no era algo que quisiera hacer por el momento.

Lo que menos deseaba era hacerse notar.

Giró presionando su rostro contra la almohada para luego volver a estar de espaldas a la cama. Se quitó el parche del ojo y lo dejó sobre la mesita de luz.

Al final no le había preguntado a Alois nada sobre él y Sebastian.

¿Qué quería decir con "bastante bien"?

Además, lo había visto mirarlo con una sonrisa de lado o haciéndole ojitos. Era irritante. Como si fuera su amante o algo así. Y como si no fuera demasiado, lo abrazaba.

Todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la azotea, Alois estuvo pegado a Sebastian.

Era asqueroso.

Gruñó levemente.

Estaba actuando como una niña histérica.

¿Qué le importaba si Alois y Sebastian eran amantes?

Podían ser lo que ellos quisieran. Solo porque el mas alto había sido un poco amable con él no significaba nada. Eran sólo sus hormonas haciendolo pensar como un imbécil.

Maldito Michaelis.

* * *

Sebastian suspiró con su cubo Rubik en la mano, volviendo a girarlo y a mover los lados. Pero nada. No hacía ningún progreso.

Y la solución estaba en su portátil...

Pero no, no podía hacer eso.

Él era mas inteligente que un cacharro.

Bufó al oír la aguda voz de Alois Trancy, y volteó.

—¿Qué quieres?

El rubio sonrió y se estiró en la cama ajena. Alargó una mano hacia él invitándolo a acercarse.

—Tu atención~

El mas alto frunció el ceño y murmuró un "muérete" volviendo a su juguete. Era ridículo que aún no pudiera resolverlo.

La voz del otro lo estaba irritando bastante.

Se estaba acostumbrando. Poco a poco iba haciendo caso omiso a esa voz chillona.

Le lanzó un almohadón desde su lugar, pero eso sólo consiguió sacar una risita del chico.

—¿Otra vez con esa porquería? Ay, pastelito.. ¿Qué tal si le pides ayuda a Ciel? Es un chico inteligente, seguro que ya sabe la respuesta.

Sebastian chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa? Estás molestando.

El otro rodó en la cama y sacó su celular. Buscó entre sus contactos al chico de cabellos azules y lo llamó. Justamente esa mañana le había pedido su número de celular. Aunque el otro le había dicho que no lo utilizaba demasiado, él tenía que tenerlo a mano por si quería molestarlo o tal vez "charlar".

Su celular sonó con una musiquita estúpido de alguna canción popular.

Obviamente ese no había sido él.

Buscó en los bolsillos de su mochila y atendió el aparato luego de encontrarlo al fondo de todos sus libros.

Era extraño.

Nadie lo llamaba.

Si alguien tenía que decirle algo a su familia, generalmente llamaba a la casa.

—¿Hola? habla Ciel Phantomhive.

—_¿Ciel~? ¡Habla Alois! ¿Cómo estás?_

El chico bufó.

Hablando de roma...

—¿Qué pasa? Hace a penas una hora nos vimos, ¿qué necesitas?

El rubio rió levemente.

—_Bueno, estoy con Sebby, y pregunta por ti. Dice que no puede resolver el juguete solito y que necesita mu- ¡Oye! ¡Estoy hablando! ¡Devuelveme mi-!_

La llamada se cortó.

¿Había sido a propósito o algo? ¿Un chiste de mal gusto?

Frunció el ceño.

¡¿Y qué era eso de "Sebby"?!

¿Por qué justamente lo había llamado a él?

Lanzó el celular al suelo y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las frazadas.

Estúpido Alois y su estúpida e irritante voz chillona. Estúpido Sebastian, y estúpido él también por pensar cosas innecesarias.

Se hizo un ovillo en su cama y se tocó la oreja lastimada, ahora limpia. Luego de un rato, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Murmuró insultos hacia el rubio.

Por fin estaba solo.

Estúpido Alois. Ya ni siquiera sabía porqué lo dejaba entrar a su casa.

Oh, bueno, si lo sabía.

Algún día iba a enojarse en serio y lo iba a echar a patadas.

Tenía suerte de que al menor se le daba por salir mucho. Tenía bastantes personas con las que -según él- charlaba por ahí.

Y bueno, no era como si le pareciera bien, pero si él era feliz, entonces que hiciera lo que quisiese.

Se sentó en su cama y tomó su celular.

Buscó entre sus contactos a Ciel -cortesía de Alois- y le envió un mensaje.

Sólo se disculparía por causarle molestias.

Porque la voz chillona del otro en si, era una molestia.

_"Lamento eso. Alois sólo está molestando" _

Luego de haberle enviado el mensaje, lo pensó unos segundos y escribió otro más.

_"Y puedo resolver el juguetito yo solo" _

Lo envió.

Luego de cinco minutos, su celular vibró anunciando la respuesta del otro.

_"Nos vemos mas tarde, también te quiero" _

Se quedó mirando la pantalla del celular.

¿Qué?

Alzó la ceja sin entender mucho. ¿Se verían mas tarde? ¿Ellos? ¿Y el también te quiero de dónde había salido?

Le envió un "¿De qué hablas?" y, al no obtener respuesta por diez minutos, dejó el aparato sobre la mesita de luz y se acostó en su cama con intención de dormir.

* * *

Ciel se despertó por el sonido de la alarma.

Se quedó allí unos minutos hasta espabilar. Estiró la mano buscando su celular que aún sonaba por la molesta alarma y la desactivó.

Una lucecita roja brillaba anunciándole que tenía un mensaje.

Que extraño..

Lo abrió. "¿De qué hablas?"

¿Eh?

Era de un número desconocido. Revisó su casilla de mensajes y se dio cuenta de que había contestado a algo. Y oh...

¿Perdón por lo de Alois?

Eso quería decir..

Oh, mierda. "Nos vemos mas tarde, también te quiero" ¡¿Qué quería decir con eso?! Su cara se puso roja. ¡Había contestado al mensaje medio dormido!

Que estúpido..

Y Sebastian le había contestado.

No quería contestarle. Iba a quedar como un idiota de todos modos.

Dejó el celular sobre la cama.

Idiota.

* * *

Jojojo~

Hola ^^

Alois es una perra sucia y por eso lo amo.

xD Pero aún no sabemos qué tipo de relación tienen.

Bueno, yo si, ustedes no. c:

Espero que les haya gustado~


	7. ¿Tierno?

Las clases transcurrieron con bastante normalidad.

Sus profesores hablaban, explicaban cosas, dictaban y daban tareas. El único profesor más o menos destacado era Claude Faustus, pero no estaba de tan mal humor ese día, y se limitó a hacer cuadros en el pizarrón. Sólo castigó a dos alumnos en las dos horas de clase que tuvo, lo cual era bastante bueno considerando que cada una hora regularmente castigaría a seis o siete.

Se podía decir que estaba tranquilo.

Ciel veía de reojo como Alois le sonreía al profesor sin ninguna clase de preocupación por si alguien lo veía, o por si alguien se pusiera a pensar qué pasaba por la cabeza de el rubio al morderse el labio inferior, con los ojos clavados en el trasero de Faustus.

Tal vez todos creían que era normal.

Tal vez Alois Trancy siempre fue así.

Y tal vez fuese igual con Sebastian.

Funció el ceño al pensar en eso. Alois era su "amigo", aunque realmente no sabía si podía considerarlo como tal. Era la única persona con quien hablaba en la escuela, y éste no tenía ningún problema en contarle sus secretos o chismes sobre los otros alumnos, pero le molestaba -bastante- pensar en la relación que podía tener con el moreno.

No, no era asunto suyo y tampoco era como si tuviera relación alguna con Michaelis, pero bueno... No podía evitar ese sentimiento raro. ¿Celos? quizás.

Miró a su compañero de banco, que volteó por un momento y le sonrió, pero luego volvió a enfocarse en la espalda de su profesor.

Ese chico era raro.

* * *

Ciel se sentó en la azotea con un libro en las manos. Era viejo, de su padre, y hablaba sobre la guerra. Le gustaban bastante ese tipo de temas desde que era pequeño, pero no tenía mucho tiempo libre como para leer todos los libros de la biblioteca, así que se conformaba con leer uno al mes.

Hacía frío, bastante, así que estaba solo.

No había subido nadie a la azotea por ésto. Probablemente él era el único estúpido que prefería morirse de hipotermia a morirse de calor en ese pequeño aula con adolescentes gritones hablando de porno o de chismes.

Hasta Alois lo había dejado por eso diciendo que el frío le haría mal a su piel o algo por el estilo, y luego había corrido al aula de profesores a hacer quién sabe qué con otro excusa bastante pobre.

Aunque bueno, suponía qué iba a hacer allí.

La puerta chirrió.

Oh, al parecer no era el único estúpido.

Levantó la vista.

Y, de todas las personas en la escuela, ¿quién podía ser?

Si. Sebastian Michaelis.

Bufó volviendo la vista a su libro, fingiendo no haber visto al otro entrar por la puerta y sentarse a unos metros de él con su cubo Rubik entre las manos, en completo silencio.

Escuchó el ruido del juguete moviéndose entre las manos del moreno. También algunos quejidos y suspiros de frustración al darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero siguió con la vista en las páginas del libro, aunque sinceramente, no lo estaba leyendo.

Luego de diez minutos, lo miró.

Casi le escupió la oración "Lo estás haciendo mal", y Sebatian lo miró con obvia irritación, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, ¿en serio? no me había dado cuenta.

Bien, si tuviera que hacer una lista de las cosas que odiaba de la gente, la primera sería el sarcasmo. Sólo era valido cuando él lo utilizaba, que era la mayor parte del tiempo.

A pesar de eso, ignoró el comentario y volvió a hablar.

—¿No quieres saber cómo se hace?

Notó la mirada brillante del mayor hacia el juguete, y una leve mordida en su labio inferior.

Era evidente que Sebastian sí quería saber cómo se hacía. Es más, parecía hasta desesperado por saber.

Pero era casi imposible descubrir cómo sin ayuda de alguien, o de Internet, o de unas instrucciones en un papel.

Aún así, le gustaba la determinación que estaba demostrando.

—No.

Ciel volvió a su libro, un poco..sólo un poco contento con esa respuesta.

Se formó un silencio cómodo. Se escuchaba el ruido del juguete del mayor moviéndose y el pie del menor golpeteando contra el suelo.

Luego, recordó lo del mensaje de texto.

Oh, mierda, cierto.

Su cara comenzó a enrojecer, y se achicó en su lugar, casi hundiendo la cara en el libro lo más disimuladamente posible, frunciendo el ceño.

Torpe.

Sebastian emitió una risita. Por supuesto que se dio cuenta de eso. No podía ver su cara, pero sus orejas estaban bastante coloradas.

Eso hizo enojar al de cabello azul.

Bueno, no enojar, pero no le gustaba la situación.

—¿De qué te ríes, Michaelis?— dijo con un tono bastante hostil, sentándose derecho casi inflando el pecho, aunque su cara seguía con un tono rosado.

El otro alzó una ceja. Sabía que estaba avergonzado por lo del mensaje, aunque también sabía que probablemente lo había enviado medio dormido o por error.

—No, de nada.

Luego de sonreír de lado, volvió su atención a su cubo Rubik.

Oh, esperen.

Ciel Phantomhive le había parecido... ¿tierno?

* * *

No creo que sea necesario decir que los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no son míos.

Todos sabemos que no lo son.

Si tan solo lo fueran... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Me quedó medio caca este capítulo. Prometo que el otro será mejor. Y tendrá lemmon. Ohzi. Bueno, lime. :c Algo es algo xD

Bye bye~


	8. Edificio

Por fin un día de descanso.

Era sábado y su profesora de violín había pescado una gripe terrible, por lo tanto se había quedado en casa a descansar, y su esposo -que era su profesor de francés- se encargaba de cuidarla.

Eso significaba que tenía un día libre.

Aunque bueno, no era tan libre. Tenía que ir a casa de Alois a hacer un trabajo práctico para geografía, y eso le daba un poco de fobia.

Nunca había ido a la casa de un amigo. No estaba seguro de haber tenido amigos alguna vez, pero ni siquiera había ido a la casa de alguien a hacer un trabajo. Siempre había una excusa, o directamente no lo invitaban y terminaba haciéndolo por su cuenta.

Pero esta vez, Alois sí lo había invitado.

Al principio le dijo que quizás no podría por tener cosas que hacer, pero lo de sus profesores fue una noticia bastante buena, y le mensajeó diciendo que podía y que le pasara la dirección.

No era un lugar muy lejos de la escuela. No era un barrio muy pobre ni muy ostentoso, según había investigado en Internet, pero tampoco era un lugar al que sus padres lo llevarían. Probablemente le dirían algo como que no es un lugar para un Phantomhive, y que podría hacer el trabajo tranquilamente solo, que le saldría cien veces mejor que si lo hacía en grupo, y bla bla bla.

Por lo tanto, decidió no decirles.

Le diría a su padre -porque su madre haría muchísimas preguntas más que él- que iría a casa de una amiga.

Porque claro, querían que él tuviera a una chica bella e inteligente. Ni en un millón de años se imaginarían que lo que menos le interesaba eran las mujeres, pero tampoco era como si Ciel les dejara pensar eso.

Prefería ser discreto. Hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres siendo -o al menos pretendiendo ser- un hombre hecho y derecho.

Caminó hasta la oficina de Vincent y tocó la puerta. Escuchó un "adelante" e ingresó en la habitación.

Hacía bastante frío. Su padre estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, así que fue hacia él y se sentó en la silla de en frente.

Le sonrió débilmente.

—¿Qué necesitas, Ciel?— preguntó Vincent con una sonrisa amable y un tono muy dulce. Parecía que siempre suavizaba la voz cuando estaba con él.

Tragó saliva.

—Hoy voy a ir a casa de un..una amiga—se trabó con las palabras y terminó casi tartamudeando, pero intentó parecer lo más tranquilo posible. No le había preguntado nada, simplemente lo había afirmado.

El mayor asintió con la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—¿A qué hora?

—A las cinco— contestó casi inmediatamente.

Su padre sonrió casi pareciendo aliviado, y se dio la vuelta buscando algo entre sus cajones, murmurándole algo como "espera un segundo"

Ciel lo observaba alzando una ceja. ¿Qué se supone que..?

Vincent sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba, volvió a su lugar, y dejó sobre el escritorio una caja de condones, haciendo a su hijo abrir los ojos como platos, y sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

—¡N..no voy a-!

Su padre lo interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar y le acercó un poco más la pequeña cajita.

—Sólo por si acaso.

Casi refunfuñando, y rojo como un tomate, tomó la caja y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Se levantó y murmurando un "gracias", se fue a su cuarto.

¿Cómo es que se le ocurrían esas cosas a su padre?

Ya en su habitación, acomodó sus cosas. Guardó la información para hacer el trabajo en una mochila, junto con una cartuchera, auriculares, su Mp4, y la cajita de condones.

Únicamente porque su madre generalmente revisaba sus cosas. Si encontraba eso se desmayaría o le haría el escándalo del siglo. A él y a Vincent.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió de su casa. Ya casi era la hora, y era bastante lento para caminar, o bueno...para hacer todo en general.

Además, había un 90% de posibilidades de que se perdiera. No tenía idea de las calles, y al único lugar al que podría salir solo sin perderse era la escuela, aunque por lo general iba en auto.

Su plan era, básicamente, ir hacia la escuela, que era su punto de referencia, y de allí a la casa de su amigo. Más o menos era un camino simple.

Caminó hacia allá y, muy lentamente, llegó a la puerta del colegio. Hacía bastante calor, pero no había nada de humedad, lo que era bastante bueno. Sacó su celular y mensajó al rubio.

_"Estoy en la escuela, explica." _

Antes de que pasara un minuto, le llegó la respuesta.

_"caminas derecho a la izquierda, al ldo contrario a t casa, y das la vuelta a la derecha cuando veas 1 pared enorme q tiene pintados 1nos pajaritos :) :) " _

Frunció el ceño al leer. ¿Por qué tenía que escribir así?

Suspiró y siguió las instrucciones. No eran muchas cuadras, y reconoció la pared que nombró Alois en el mensaje.

Caminó hasta llegar a la dirección que le había dado mucho antes, y se le hizo fácil orientarse sabiendo que estaba cerca.

Era un edificio.

Arqueó una ceja y le envió otro mensaje.

_"La dirección que me diste me lleva a unos edificios." _

No pasaron ni diez segundos.

_"sii, son esos :) casa, edificio, es lo mismo! piso 3 puerta 2 .toca el timbre, me estoy bañando ;) te va a abrir mi compañero de piso" _

Realmente le daba asco que escribiese TAN mal.

Aunque en clase, tenía una ortografía bastante decente.

Tocó el timbre y esperó. Luego de cinco minutos, volvió a tocar, pero con más fuerza.

La puerta se abrió.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de sorpresa.

Oh, debía de ser una broma.

—¿Sebastian?

* * *

Si, si, ya lo sé. "Pero Vicky, no hubo lemmon, ni lime, sucia mentirosa, te vamos a quemar la casa" Pero bueno :c No sé. No encontraba en donde meterlo y estoy en una especie de reunión familiar xD Y ya empecé a pensar en lo que va a pasar en el futuro de esta historia, así que, no en el próximo, sino que en el 10, van a tener su lemmon. ¡Lo juro! Por la garrita(?

Perdón por eso ;A;

Espero que les haya gustado.


	9. Estúpido Ciel Phantomhive

Sebastian alzó una ceja bastante confundido. Con que por eso Alois le había insistido tanto en que fuera a atender la puerta..

Ya se vengaría cuando pudiese.

Suspiró e intentó sonreír levemente al chico que tenía delante suyo. De hecho, se veía bastante incómodo él también con la situación. Quizás él tampoco supiera que el rubio vivía en su casa.

—Hola, pasa.

Abrió un poco más la puerta y dejó que éste ingresara a la recepción.

Esperaron en silencio el ascensor. Sebastian miraba su reflejo en el espejo gigante que reemplazaba a las paredes. Ciel mantenía la mirada fija en sus zapatillas negras. Realmente era una situación incómoda. Tenía las orejas coloradas y el ceño levemente fruncido.

Vaya...

El mayor sonrió levemente.

No era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que al chico le pasaban "cosas" con él. No era como si le molestase. Podía sacar provecho de la situación, claro, pero por alguna razón, no sentía deseos de hacerlo.

Era como si Phantomhive fuese un reto mas difícil para él. Como alguien a quien no debía tomarse a la ligera.

Aunque bueno, quizás fuera solo su imaginación.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió, ambos entraron y volvieron a la misma situación de antes.

Un silencio incómodo, ambos mirando para lados opuestos, y la suave música de fondo que más que calmar a las personas, las irritaba.

Dentro del departamento, Ciel miró la habitación con curiosidad. Era un lugar pequeño, con varios muebles y porquerías tiradas por todos lados. Estaba ordenado, pero había ropa apilada en el sofá y algunas revistas en el suelo.

Se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha proveniente del baño. Probablemente Alois.

Maldito...

Ya las pagaría.

—Siéntate si quieres—Sebastian intentaba parecer desinteresado. No lo estaba, en absoluto, pero por lo menos podía aparentar que si, sólo para intentar hacer la situación menos tensa o incómoda—Alois se está bañando, pero ya casi termina. ¿Quieres té o...algo?

El otro frunció el ceño levemente, otra vez, y lo miró. Apartando un par de cosas, se sentó en el sofá, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

—Um...no.

Tenía la pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

Debía decirla.

Mientras el rubio no estaba para contestar estupideces...

—¿Alois y tú están juntos?

Su voz sonó más alta de lo que esperaba, y su nariz comenzó a enrojecer también, pero no mostró señales de nerviosismo o algo. Tenía que parecer seguro.

El rostro del mas alto se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado, pero cuando comprendió que la pregunta era en serio, rió bajito.

—Eso sería desagradable.

Ciel alzó la vista y arqueó una ceja. ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué viven juntos? ¿Y por qué son tan cercanos?

No hizo más preguntas, por supuesto, porque iba a parecer que a él le interesaba el tema, y claro que no era así.

Bueno...si, pero el punto era que el otro no supiese.

Dejó de escuchar el sonido de la ducha, y se tensó levemente.

—¡Ciel!

La voz chillona de Alois llenó la habitación. Estaba en bóxers, con el cabello mojado, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Oh, ¿Estuvieron charlando~ ?—continuó, sentándose en el sofá junto al chico de cabellos azules—¿O estuvieron haciendo otras cosas?

Le hizo una sonrisa pícara, y a Ciel se le coloreó el rostro entero.

—¡¿Qué otras cosas podíamos estar haciendo?!

Sebastian se rió levemente ante la inocente reacción del otro, y el rubio simplemente sonrió.

—Mirar la tele.

Oh. Estaba perdiendo los nervios.

—Bueno—la voz grave del moreno hizo eco en los oídos del menor—ustedes pueden hacer su trabajo aquí, iré a mi cuarto.

Y así, se retiró de la habitación.

Gran decepción para Ciel Phantomhive.

Pero era mejor, de alguna forma, ahora sí se podía concentrar. Y estaba un poco -bastante- aliviado de que él y su amigo no estuvieran juntos. No cambiaba para nada la relación que tenía con Sebastian -si es que tenía alguna relación con él- pero lo hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Cuando se retiró y no pudieron escucharlo más, Alois le sonrió de lado y se acercó un poco más.

—Te gusta.

El otro lo miró y alzó la ceja.

—¿El qué?

—¡Sebastian, tonto!—y lo empujó con suavidad, como si fueran dos colegialas hablando de chicos.

Aunque bueno, eran casi lo mismo.

Sus orejas volvieron a ponerse rojas, y frunció el ceño.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! Y baja la voz.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices? A lo mejor tienes suerte y terminan teniendo sexo cual conejitos en un-

Ciel le tapó la boca con ambas manos antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, rojo como un tomate maduro.

—No quiero tener...eso, con él—susurró, y se sintió patético. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar la palabra sexo sin avergonzarse. Y menos pensando en Sebastian—hay que hacer un trabajo.

El rubio entornó los ojos y sonrió levemente, quitando las manos del otro de encima.

—Oh, vamos... ¿Al menos le diste una miradita a esa espalda?

Volvió a enrojecer.

—¡Claro que no!

Pero sí lo había hecho. Varias veces. Lo observaba con el mayor disimulo posible. Su espalda era ancha, y estaba seguro que debajo de esa camisa había unos músculos que...

¡No!

¡No tenía que pensar en esas cosas!

Se apretó la sien con el dedo, y miró a Alois, que finalmente se calló. Él era bastante bruto con la escuela, así que necesitaba trabajar.

Así que, al fin, comenzaron a hacer su trabajo.

Del otro lado de la pared, en una habitación con las paredes pintadas de negro, Sebastian se daba cabezasos mentalmente. Realmente estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Estaba mal en todo sentido. Mientras su cerebro continuaba diciéndole que había algo que no estaba funcionando en él, su mano se colaba dentro de la tela de sus propios bóxers.

Estúpido Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

e v é Hola. Bueno, si, el próximo capítulo habrá lime/lemmon (No sé como va a resultar eso, pero lo voy a intentar) pero esta vez tardé bastante en actualizar xD Mi cabeza no puede pensar con claridad. Voy a ser un desastre.

Ay Sebby, te estás desviando del camino en todo sentido(?

Gracias por leer~


	10. Maldito Sebastian Michaelis

Estaba de más decir que era totalmente enfermizo estar masturbándose con la imagen de alguien casi cuatro años menor a él, de su mismo sexo, que estaba en la habitación de al lado haciendo un trabajo para la escuela.

Lo peor de todo era que, aún sabiendo ésto, no quería detenerse. Podría, si quisiera, tomarse una ducha fría y terminar con todo eso, pero para llegar al baño tendría que pasar por donde estaba Ciel, y esa no era una opción.

Además, Alois lo conocía, y probablemente supiera lo que pasaba e hiciera algún comentario desagradable que incomodara al otro.

Y como para no incomodarse...

Suspiró y detuvo su mano ahí, pero no la sacó. Simplemente la dejó estar. Se veía terriblemente patético. Apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared, y cerró los ojos.

Trató de imaginarse otra cosa.

No podía pensar en el menor de esa forma. Se sentía sucio. No era como si no lo fuera, o como si le causara repulsión pensar en acostarse con un hombre, porque ya lo había hecho, varias veces -sin contar a Alois, porque él no contaba como hombre para Sebastian- y no le había molestado para nada.

Tampoco era como si fuera gay. Le atraían los hombres al igual que le atraían las mujeres. En especial las rubias. Tenía un gusto más o menos común, pero sólo para el sexo.

Nunca se había enamorado de verdad, ni había "hecho el amor" con nadie, como decían por ahí. Antes le parecía algo ridículo eso de que hacer el amor y tener sexo eran dos cosas distintas, pero ahora mismo no era tan rara la idea. Más o menos tenía sentido.

Sacó la mano de sus bóxers y se sentó en su cama. Por lo menos ahí estaba un poco mas cómodo...y alejado de la otra habitación.

Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse un poco. ¿Se supone que esas cosas eran normales para su edad?

Miró sus bóxers color negro, y tiró un poco del elástico. Lo soltó, y suspiró. Tenía las manos pegajosas y estaba excitado. No podía dejar de pensar en la presencia del otro en la habitación de al lado.

Pero bueno. Nada podía pasar. Después de todo, la puerta tenía traba y estaban haciendo un trabajo de geografía. Además, no tenían nada que hacer en su cuarto. No había problema alguno.

Volvió a deslizar la mano dentro de su ropa interior. Estaba húmedo, y la erección le hacía doler. Sin mencionar la ropa interior que le ajustaba bastante e incrementaba la presión allí...

¿Realmente estaba tan caliente sólo de pensar en él?

Pasó los dedos por la punta del miembro, aprovechando la facilidad con la que su mano podía pasar por allí por la humedad, y sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre, sumado por un calor abrasante en la nuca.

Mirando hacia el techo, comenzó a deslizar su mano de arriba hacia abajo en un ritmo normal. No tenía apuro alguno, pero tampoco iba a pasarse seis horas tocándose mientras los otros siguieran allí. Miró de reojo la puerta por un segundo. Aún cuando supiera que estaba cerrada, tenía una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago.

Y pensar que el otro estaba a solo una puerta de distancia.

Comenzó a mover su mano más rápido, acelerando su ritmo, obligándolo a morderse el labio inferior para no provocar ningún ruido desagradable que pueda ser escuchado del otro lado. Su vista estaba posada en la puerta, y no sabía por qué, pero no podía quitarla.

Chasqueó la lengua y, quitando la mano de sus bóxers, los bajó hasta la mitad de sus muslos para facilitarse la acción.

Sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica en su espalda al sentir su miembro mas libre. El alivio lo hizo suspirar, y volvió a rodear su pene con su mano derecha. Sus largos dedos lo rodeaban a la perfección, pero sus uñas dolían un poco al apretarse.

Tal vez no debía dejarlas crecer tanto...

Sonrió levemente. Se estaba masturbando pensando en Ciel y se ponía a mirar sus uñas.

Gay.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a mover la mano de arriba hacia abajo, esta vez sin detenerse, en un ritmo veloz.

Acariciaba la punta del miembro de vez en cuando, con la palma abierta, en círculos, y eso le hacía tensar la espalda.

Comenzó a notar cada vez más calor, y tuvo que apretar los dientes, porque si se mordía el labio, probablemente dejaría marca.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo de la cama y cerrando los ojos. Comenzó a mover su mano más rápido, casi a un ritmo frenético, sintiendo como su muñeca comenzaba a cansarse, pero no tenía intenciones de detenerse. Sintió el espasmo recorrerlo entero, un ligero temblor, y todo su cuerpo se contrajo al correrse. Quizo poner su mano para detenerlo y no enchastrar todo, pero no pudo evitar algunas gotas de semen que cayeron sobre su ropa interior. Su mano estaba sucia y pegajosa, y jadeó. Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible.

Se quedó quieto por un momento, sin siquiera mover su mano. Ahora estaba algo cansado, y frunció el ceño con algo de asco al ver su mano. Se subió los bóxers. Aunque lo deseara, no podía quedarse allí.

Se levantó, muy a su pesar, y buscó en su mochila unos pañuelos. Se limpió lo mejor que pudo las manos, y dejó el papelito en el tacho. Se quitó la ropa interior y la reemplazó por un nuevo par, esta vez rosados.

Ugh. Solían ser blancos, pero un pequeño error "accidental" que tuvo Alois con la lavadora hizo que terminaran de un color rosa pálido.

Se estiró un poco. Probablemente ahora dormiría y-

Oyó el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, y se le erizó el cabello de la nuca.

—¡Sebby!

_"De todas las perras con las que me acosté, él es la mayor" _fue lo primero que cruzó por la cabeza de Sebastian.

Encima de entrar a su cuarto -estaba tan seguro de que había cerrado la puerta, que lo que más le frustraba era que se había equivocado- había entrado con Ciel.

¡Con Ciel!

Carraspeó, mirando directamente al rubio.

—¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

—¿Estabas haciendo cositas, Sebby?—contestó el otro, y le sonrió lanzándole una risa divertida y con un tono bastante agudo.

_Si._

—Estás enfermo.

* * *

Ciel se quedó de piedra. Oh, eso definitivamente tenía que ser una broma.

Tenía razón.

Y mierda que la tenía...

Sebastian tenía un cuerpo para morirse. Y abdominales bien marcados. Y brazos musculosos, y...

¡Basta, Ciel, detente!

Se obligó a si mismo a mirar las paredes de la habitación. Si el mayor lo encontraba mirándole -y es que estaba con unos bóxers muy...- sería bastante vergonzoso, y gay. Y hasta ahora había hecho un gran trabajo ocultando su sexualidad a todo el mundo. Excepto con Alois, por supuesto, pero él era un caso muy especial, y probablemente era el doble de homosexual que él, así que realmente no importaba.

Pero si Sebastian se enteraba...

Le tendría asco.

_"Eso sería desagradable" _había dicho el mayor cuando le había preguntado si estaba con su amigo.

Eso quería decir que tenía la misma oportunidad de acercarse a Sebastian que de ser boxeador.

Volvió a mirar de reojo al moreno.

_Maldito Sebastian Michaelis._

* * *

_Em. Perdón. Eso fue...¿Lemon? ¿Lime? ¿Basura? Ah, eso. Bueno ^^ Cuando tenga que poner sexo en la historia, lo pondré. Estoy lista(? Pero ahora mismo no veo quién puede coger con quién. Sólo quería que notaran la tensión sexua-bueno. _

_Gracias por leer ^^ _


	11. Tu novia

Comenzó a hacerse cotidiano.

Luego de las clases, todos los días, terminaba en casa de Alois. Hacían...nada. Charlaban, jugaban videojuegos, miraban la televisión, de vez en cuanto hacían tareas para la escuela...nada realmente importante.

Sus padres creían que estaba con su novia, así que simplemente lo dejaban hacer lo que quisiera. Estaban felices de que su pequeño hijo al fin estuviese creciendo y desarrollándose como un joven normal. No hacían preguntas sobre aquella misteriosa chica, porque sabían que Ciel no contestaría.

Estaba mal, sí, en parte lo sabía. No le gustaba del todo mentir, pero la pasaba mil veces mejor en casa del rubio que en su propia casa, con todas esas obligaciones y clases.

Además, podía ver a Sebastian.

Le gustaba.

O más bien, le atraía. No lo conocía para nada, sólo le gustaba mirarlo, hablarle de vez en cuando con monosílabos, o lanzarse miradas cómplices luego de que Alois hiciera alguna idiotez.

Estaba...bien, quizás.

Es decir, sabía que el mayor nunca iba a prestarle atención ni a pensar en él de la forma en la que le gustaría, pero le gustaba estar con él. Le gustaba mucho poder estar cerca suyo.

Cuando Michaelis le hablaba, él se sonrojaba, fruncía el ceño y contestaba con un "Cállate", simplemente porque podía y porque el otro no le contestaba.

Y parecía que se había rendido con ese cubo de colores.

Más o menos, todo estaba tranquilo.

* * *

Sebastian sentía que algo raro estaba pasando.

O más bien, que algo raro estaba por pasar.

Lo veía. Todo el tiempo.

Sabía que Ciel se había rendido ante sus pies hace varias semanas. Ese chico no podía ser más obvio sólo porque no tenía más tiempo.

Lo veía sonrojarse con cada cosa que le decía, o tensarse cuando sus manos se rozaban accidentalmente. Lo oía suspirar en voz muy bajita, creyendo que nadie podía oírlo.

La pregunta era... ¿Por qué no hacía nada?

¿Por qué él, Sebastian Michaelis, estaba actuando como un cobarde?

Tuvo millones de citas antes. Millones de mujeres antes con las que había salido o se había acostado, y varios hombres con los que se había acostado...

Pero ahora no podía.

No podía hablar con Ciel, no podía contestarle, no podía mirarlo por más de unos segundos.

¡¿Por qué?!

Cada vez que pescaba a Ciel mirándolo, volteaba la vista. Era un estúpido con todas las letras. Phantomhive lo quería, y él lo quería también, así que debería estar actuando como un hombre.

Tenía qué.

Y si no lo hacía ahora que estaba un poco motivado, no lo haría nunca.

_"Oye, quédate a dormir mañana" _

Podía arrepentirse, por supuesto, pero el mensaje ya había sido enviado.

Quizás le parecería raro que fuera él y no Alois quien lo había invitado. Quizás pensaría que Alois le había mandado ese mensaje desde otro celular, o quizás lo ignoraría.

Luego de unos minutos, Ciel respondió.

* * *

Los ojos del chico de cabellos azules brillaron con tanta intensidad que su padre pensó que le iba a agarrar un ataque en cualquier momento.

Era un mensaje.

De Sebastian Michaelis.

Un mensaje de Sebastian Michaelis invitándolo a dormir.

Sonrió levemente, intentando no parecer afectado para nada, aunque eso no había funcionado, por la forma en la que sus padres lo miraban en ese momento.

Aunque...

Podía ser Alois, claro. Molestando, como siempre.

Pero no.

Alois tenía su propio celular con sus juguetitos colgando de un costado, lleno de stickers y estupideces, y mensajeaba como un imbécil. Además, se había quedado dormido hace una hora y media.

Eso quería decir que era de Sebastian.

Era casi un sueño. Tenía que ser alguna clase de broma pesada, pero no podía evitar esa emoción que le recorría la espalda.

Tal vez una pizca de esperanza.

Tal vez...

—Ciel, querido, queremos que nos presentes a tu novia—dijo su madre, en un tono bastante irritado.

Oh, mierda.

* * *

Y desde aquí comienza la verdadera historia(? De esta parejita tan linda ^^

Van empezando a darse cuenta de ciertas cosas...

Al igual que sus padre

10:44, Argentina. Yomi-chan~ Parece que gané. 3


	12. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Eran las ocho de la mañana, y él estaba en su asiento, con el brazo derecho sosteniendo su cabeza para no caerse del sueño. El profesor Faustus hablaba sin parar, con su voz firme y gruesa, y a Ciel no podía importarle menos lo que estaba diciendo.

Además, Alois no estaba.

Era extraño. Su amigo llegaba relativamente temprano todos los días. Probablemente fuese porque Sebastian lo levantaba u obligaba a ir, pero llegaba. Y el mayor fue a clases ese día. Ciel lo vio, con su cabello negro peinado y sus ojos perfectos, y sus camisa que hacía que sus brazos se marcaran y-

Hizo una mueca de asco. Otra vez se fue del tema por pensar en Sebastian.

Esta vez, Alois no había ido a la escuela. ¿Estaría enfermo o algo?

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta chirrió, mostrando a un chico rubio con el cabello despeinado y ojeras, jadeando, probablemente por correr hacia el salón.

A penas entró, Claude sonrió con suficiencia.

—Llega tarde, Trancy.

El mencionado frunció el ceño, pero luego respiró hondo y sonrió, mirando a su profesor.

—Lo lamento mucho. No pude dormir anoche, así que me retracé.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia, alzando levemente una ceja, y fue a su asiento junto a Ciel, que lo miraba entre confundido y sorprendido.

Hubo un silencio tenso, hasta que Faustus volvió a retomar su lección.

El de cabellos azules se acercó a su amigo, teniendo especial cuidado en que el profesor no lo viera, y le habló bajito.

—¿En donde estabas?

Alois sonrió de lado, y lo miró.

—Ya lo dije, me quedé dormido.

Ciel frunció el ceño. Sabía que estaba mintiendo. O que si estaba diciendo la verdad, no le estaba diciendo todo. Miró un poquito más abajo, y lo descubrió. Una marca violeta en el cuello del rubio. Un gran y enorme chupón, al que le seguía otros dos más pequeños, que se perdían bajo la camisa blanca que llevaba.

—¿Quién te los hizo?

Alois alzó levemente una ceja, pero al entender a lo que se refería, se llevó una mano al cuello, maldiciendo en voz baja.

—Mierda...—murmuró, volviendo su vista a Ciel—¿se notan mucho?

—Como si te hubiesen dado palazos en el cuello por media hora, sí. ¿Quién te los hizo?

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, y se sonrojó un poco, mirando hacia el costado, para ver si nadie los estaba observando.

Volvió su vista a Ciel, sonriendo emocionado cual quinceañera, y se acercó un poco más.

—Claude. Pero no puedes decirle a nadie. A nadie en todo el universo, y menos que nada a Seby, ¿entiendes?

—No. Tiene que ser una broma, ¿estás enfermo? Tiene como cuarenta años, Alois. Y...¿por qué iba a decirle a Sebastian?

—Oh, vamos, no llega ni a los treinta...Creo. Ustedes se llevan bien, ya sabes.

—Pero...—su voz se agudizó un poco, aunque aún seguía susurrando, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—¿tuvieron, ya sabes..? ¿Lo hicieron?

Alois sonrió levemente, intentando aguantar una risita al ver a su amigo tan tímido con esos temas.

—Ajá. Unas tres veces. Es una bestia en la cam-

—¡No quiero saberlo!

Frunció el ceño al ver al rubio tan sonriente.

* * *

Al fin la campana.

Ya podía irse.

Le sudaban mucho las manos. Tragó saliva, siguiendo a Alois fuera del salón. Era raro, pero el rubio no había mencionado nada de que él se quedara a dormir. Le ponía un poco incómodo, pero prefería no sacar el tema porque probablemente comenzaría a molestarlo.

Salieron del colegio, y Alois dobló para el lado contrario a su casa.

Ciel arqueó una ceja y se acercó a él.

—Oye, por si tu cerebro no lo procesó, vives para el otro lado—le dijo, y sonrió con suficiencia.

Éste volteó a verlo, con una mueca confundida, y luego sonrió.

—Hoy me voy a casa de Claude—sonrió mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior y sonrojándose—pero nos vamos a distintas horas para que nadie se de cuenta. ¡No le digas a Seby!

—Pero tu mensaje...

—¿Mensaje?

Ciel se quedó callado un segundo, y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. Usa condón, ¿quieres?

—¡Si señor~!

Luego de ésto, Alois se fue, dejando a su amigo quieto y sin saber que hacer.

¿Esto quería decir...?

Sacó su celular con la intención de enviarle un mensaje a Sebastian para avisarle que el rubio no iba a ir a su casa, porque probablemente éste no querría estar sólo con él, pero una voz gruesa y muy familiar le hizo quedarse estático.

—¿Vamos?

Ciel sintió su nuca arder, y volteó a ver a Sebastian parado a su lado, con una mueca desinteresada.

—Alois no va a estar.

Habló rápido, y sintió que balbuceaba. Quedó como un imbécil con todas las letras, pero estaba nervioso, y no podía negarlo.

El otro hizo una pequeña mueca de sorpresa, pero nada más que eso.

—Lo sé.

Oh.

Así que iba a estar sólo con él.

Sólo con Sebastian Michaelis.

Le temblaban las piernas, pero su rostro seguía serio, como diciendo "Bien, me importa una mierda todo". Probablemente el otro ya lo había notado, pero qué importaba.

Asintió levemente, y comenzó a caminar. El mayor lo siguió sin decir nada.

Tenía muchísimas ganas de preguntar porqué. ¿Por qué lo había invitado a dormir? ¿Por qué lo había invitado a dormir sin Alois? ¿Qué se supone que iban a hacer? ¿De qué se supone que iban a hablar?

Tal vez le quería decir que se había dado cuenta de cómo lo miraba, y le diría que le daba asco y que se alejara. O tal vez sólo fuese una broma de mal gusto.

Carraspeó cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento.

Sebastian estaba buscando sus llaves en la mochila, así que se decidió por quitarse las dudas.

—¿Por qué me invitas a tu casa?

Éste encontró las llaves y abrió la puerta, casi ignorando a Ciel. Sonrió levemente al ver su cara de frustración al entrar al ascensor sin una respuesta.

—Puedes irte si te molesta.

El más bajito miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido. No, por supuesto que no quería irse.

—No me molesta, quiero saber porqué.

El resto del viajecito transcurrió con la música de ascensor de fondo. No se escuchaba otro ruido más que ese, y los pequeños gruñidos que lanzaba el menor.

Al entrar en el departamento, Ciel no pudo esperar más, y se volteó, soltando el aire.

—¡¿Te vas a quedar callado o me vas a decir porqué?!

No pudo ni respirar.

Se quedó helado al sentir los labios de Sebastian apretándose contra los suyos.

Sus piernas temblaron una vez más, y abrió los ojos como platos, sosteniéndose de los brazos del otro. Si, dios, sí. Hace cuánto que quería tocar esos brazos...

Definitivamente se iba a ahogar. Los ojos del de cabellos negros permanecían cerrados, y sus labios se movían despacito.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Oh, sí. xD Al fin. Puse un chiquitín de ClaudexAlois, ya pondré más. Espero que les haya gustado ^^


	13. Noche larga

Ciel estaba en shock.

Sentía las manos heladas del más alto pegadas a su cintura, acercándolo más a él. Tenía que estirarse, y ponerse en puntas de pie. Estaba incómodo y sentía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento, pero quería seguir.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo Sebastian. Tenía miles de dudas en la cabeza, y miles de cosas que preguntarle, pero al sentir los labios del otro contra los suyos, todo parecía desaparecer.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tropezándose por el tiempo que estuvo de puntas de pie, y se separó del más alto.

Se quedó mirándolo por un momento. Éste tenía el rostro como sorprendido, como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de hacer, y a la vez, parecía complacido.

Se tocó la mejilla. Hervía. Probablemente era un tomate maduro ahora mismo. Tal vez por eso Sebastian parecía tan entretenido.

No podía creerlo.

Sebastian Michaelis lo había besado.

—¿Qu..qué?—balbuceó Ciel, sintiendo cómo sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Era como si tuviera un nudo, o como si tuviera miedo—¿Por..por qué fue eso?

El otro frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Por qué crees?

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, hasta que Sebastian carraspeó, lo que le dio un poquito de valor al mas bajito para hablar.

—¿Te gusto, o sólo estás caliente y quieres...?—Se quedó callado un momento, pero al ver que el otro esperaba que continuara, siguió hablando, con las orejas coloradas y un calor que subía por su nuca. Rogaba por que Sebastian no se diera cuenta— Ya sabes, eso. Porque si sólo quieres eso, yo no soy-

Oyó la risa tenue del mas alto, y lo vio ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué imagen tienes de mi?

—Escuché...cosas.

Como que se había acostado con media escuela, con Alois, con algún profesor, con gente de otra escuela, con alumnos de primero...

Cosas como esas que le contaba su rubio mejor amigo.

Sebastian sonrió levemente, acercándose unos pasos hacia Ciel.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Cosas. De ti. Ya deberías saberlo.

Ciel se removió incómodo, dando unos pasos hacia atrás a medida que el otro se acercaba, hasta volver a quedar casi pegados contra la puerta de la entrada de la casa. Hacía calor, mucho, y tenía ganas de salir corriendo, aunque también de besar al mas alto.

—¿Con cuantas personas crees que me acosté?

El de pelo negro lo miraba con una expresión entre seria y divertida. Lo tenía acorralado, y estaba tan cerca que su perfume invadía a Ciel, dejándolo sin la capacidad de contestar una oración sin balbucear como un imbécil.

—Mucha...eh...—se vio obligado a mirar hacia un costado, para no tener que ver directamente a la causa de su balbuceo—mucha gente.

—Ya veo—Sebastian lo tomó del mentón, obligandole a girar el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—me acosté con mucha gente, Ciel.

Escuchar esa voz tan profunda decir su nombre hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Al notar ésto, el mas alto continuó.

—No voy a negar lo que hice, pero no me acosté con tantos como te contaron. Ningún profesor, ninguna persona de otra escuela, ninguna persona cinco años menor a mi. Me acosté con gente sólo por calentura, pero esto no es sólo deseo. Me gustas. Si fuera sólo calentura, mi mano ya estaría dentro de tus pantalones.

El de cabello azul tragó saliva.

—No puedo gustarte, no me conoces.

Intentó que eso sonara lo mas serio posible. No tenía idea de si había balbuceado o no, pero probablemente lo había hecho.

Sebastian sonrió.

—Tú tampoco me conoces.

Ambos escucharon la vocecita molesta de Alois acercarse por el pasillo, charlándole a una voz mas profunda que ya conocían bastante. Claude Faustus.

El porqué estaban llendo a casa del más alto, o el porqué no se podían quedar en su casa y no arruinar el momento, no lo sabían, pero ninguno tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a pensar.

Se miraron un momento, hasta que Sebastian chasqueó la lengua, visiblemente molesto.

—¿Seguimos esto en mi habitación?

Ciel dudó. No estaba muy seguro de si eso podía ser bueno o no, pero...

—Puedes irte cuando lo desees—dijo el mas alto notando la indecisión del otro. No quería hacerlo sentir incómodo o que todo sea una especie de obligación.

Pero no. A Ciel le cosquilleaba el estómago, y su rostro aún estaba rojo como el tomate, pero no quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad. No quería irse, y menos ahora que el otro lo había besado y le había dicho que le gustaba.

—Vamos.

Sin darle tiempo a retractarse, Sebastian lo tomó de la muñeca y lo guió a su cuarto. Justo cuando estaban en la puerta, escucharon las llaves del rubio en la cerradura. Luego, cosas siendo golpeadas, y comentarios desagradables.

Al mas bajo le dieron nauseas.

_"Ah...Claude, ahí no..." _

Asqueroso.

Miró al de pelo negro. Él también tenía cara de asqueado, pero también estaba un poco enfadado.

Recordó que Alois le había dicho que no le contara a Sebby.

Bueno, tarde. Se había enterado por sus propios medios.

Ambos se miraron. Se quedaron en silencio. Casi parecía que estaban decidiendo mentalmente qué hacer en un momento como ese.

La solución llegó cuando el mas alto se acercó. Paso a paso, hasta llegar a Ciel. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, se agachó, y lo besó.

Éste, obviamente, le correspondió. Se sentía torpe. No sabía besar, y sus manos quedaron suspendidas en el aire al no saber dónde ponerlas, hasta que Sebastian las tomó, haciendo que le rodearan el cuello.

Volvió a sentirse torpe. Inexperto, como si el otro tuviese una ventaja sobre él.

Y es que la tenía.

El mas alto le mordió el labio inferior, haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza. Le acarició con suavidad la espalda, con su mano libre aún en su cintura.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que la lengua de Sebatian se pasó por sus labios, como pidiéndole que abra la boca. Lo hizo, a penas lo necesario como para dejar que su lengua tocase la del otro.

Unos meses antes, hubiese pensado que eso era asqueroso. Sin embargo, ahora, sintiendo su lengua acariciar el interior de su boca, le gustó. Le gustó muchísimo, y le hubiese gustado saber cómo hacerlo bien.

El mas alto no le dijo que lo estaba haciendo mal. No hizo ningún comentario, ni siquiera se rió. Sólo lo besó, de esa forma que lo hacía encogerse en su lugar, que hacía que sus orejas hirvieran, con mucho cuidado.

Se separaron un poco, a penas unos centímetros, y Ciel no lo podía mirar a la cara por la vergüenza que tenía.

Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba sentirse inferior a nadie.

—¿Aún vas a quedarte a dormir?—preguntó Sebastian, sentándose en el borde de la cama, separándose del otro—No haré nada que no quieras, por si te lo preguntas. No soy un degenerado.

El comentario le hizo reír levemente, pero pronto volvió a esconder su sonrisa en una mueca.

—Sí.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

* * *

Ocho días sin actualizar, que mala que soy :'c xD

Ahora que las cosas más o menos se aclararon, es tiempo de avanzar un poco más.

e v é

Gracias por leer ^^


	14. Sexo oral

Estaba torpe, embobado. Hacía calor, mucho, y sentía que no podía soportarlo más.

Sin embargo, no quería que se detuviera. No quería que Sebastian dejara de acariciarle el vientre de esa manera. No quería que las manos del más alto dejaran de tocar lugares tan sensibles.

Ni siquiera sabía que podía sentirse así de excitado por unos cuantos toques.

Ya era de noche. Pasaron la mitad del día hablando -Sebastian hablaba, y Ciel contestaba con monosílabos de mala forma o lo insultaba-. Alois y Claude dormían. O por lo menos, estaban en el cuarto.

Nah, no estaban durmiendo, pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder escuchar los sonidos incómodos del rubio. Sebastian no parecía enfadado por eso. Por lo menos, no por ahora. Quizás estaba demasiado distraído.

Cuando ya se les acabaron las palabras, se sentaron en la cama. Uno al lado del otro. El mas bajito tenía muchas ganas de preguntar al otro qué se supone que eran, o cuanto le gustaba, o porqué le gustaba, pero no quería parecer desesperado, así que se quedó mirando sus medias negras sobre la cama. Sus pies, a comparación con los de Sebastian, eran pequeños.

Luego de un rato, Ciel se acostó mirando al techo. Gracias a esa posición tan cómoda, el de pelo negro podía besarlo tranquilamente, y así lo hizo.

Y bueno...

Una cosa llevó a la otra.

Sebastian le acariciaba el vientre con la palma, pasaba por su pecho, y volvía a su vientre. Literalmente estaba rogando que se le de por dejar de darle caricias tan lentas, y que su mano bajara un poquito más.

Lanzó un quejido molesto, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba rojo hasta las orejas, y tenía calor. Muchísimo, pero tampoco podía quitarse él mismo la camiseta.

Miró a Sebastian esperando a que éste entendiera, pero sólo sonrió al verlo. Maldito... Probablemente supiera lo que el otro quería, pero le gustaba molestar.

—Ya, perdón, me gusta cómo se ve tu cara cuando te sonrojas.

Diciendo esto, el más alto volvió a besarlo, esta vez sin lengua, y bajó el pantalón escolar del otro. Pasó su mano por encima de los boxers celestes Ciel, y apretó con el mayor cuidado posible el bulto que latía. El de pelo azul se estremeció y cerró las piernas, totalmente avergonzado, lo que provocó una pequeña risa de parte de Sebastian.

—¡¿De qué te ríes?!—le chilló Ciel, ahora mirándolo a los ojos—Pervertido asqueroso.

La sonrisa del más alto se ensanchó.

—Oh, sí, yo soy el pervertido asqueroso.

Le apretó el bulto con un poco mas de fuerza, separando sus piernas a penas lo necesario como para tener un poco de libertad sin matar al otro de vergüenza, y le acarició la parte interna del muslo. Tomó una de sus piernas con una mano, sosteniéndola para que no la cierre, y se acercó lo suficiente como para morder en donde recientemente había acariciado.

Mordió, chupó y dejó un par de marcas en el muslo de Ciel, mientras éste sólo se retorcía por todas esas sensaciones que no sabía cómo retener.

Cuando se acercó a los boxers celestes, al menor le dio un escalofrío, y tembló.

—Podemos parar cuando quieras.

Pero Ciel negó. Aunque sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, no quería que Sebastian se detuviera. Tenía un poco...muy poco de miedo. Porque no sabía cómo iba a ser, ni qué iba a decir, y le daba demasiada vergüenza como para decir algo. ¿Cómo lo iba a mirar al día siguiente sabiendo que...bueno, habían hecho esas cosas?

Además, recién ese día se habían confesado sus sentimientos, si es que a ello se le podía contar como una confesión.

Respiró hondo, y negó con la cabeza.

Sebastian arqueó las cejas, con cara de confundido.

—¿No quieres o si quieres?

Él asintió con la cabeza, tapándose el rostro con el brazo, para no tener ni siquiera que ver al otro.

El mayor se rió levemente. Ciel le provocaba ternura, pero no quería asustarlo yendo tan rápido. Bajó el bóxer del otro, aunque escuchó una leve queja, probablemente de vergüenza al sentirse tan expuesto, pero ya incomodaba tenerlo en el camino con lo que pensaba hacer.

Bien, tenía que ser delicado pero no pasarse de delicadeza.

Ciel soltó un gemido de placer cuando sintió la lengua caliente de Sebastian sobre su miembro. Sintió sus labios envolviéndolo, y luego, succionando. Su cuerpo entero tembló, y flexionó las piernas por instinto. Apretó los puños, y los labios, tensándose por aquella sensación que le quemaba. Volvió a gemir cuando la lengua del otro pasó por la punta cubierta de pre-semen y volvió a bajar, comenzando un vaivén que cada vez era mas profundo. No podía evitar los quejidos de placer que salían de su boca por más de que lo intentara o se mordiera el labio. Por un segundo se preguntó si Alois estaría escuchando, pero sintió cómo el de pelo negro succionaba en la punta, y gimió alto, más que antes, sin poder evitarlo.

Se destapó los ojos un momento cuando escuchó un ruido que se le hizo bastante familiar. Le sorprendió un poco ver a Sebastian masturbándose, pero más que eso, era Sebastian masturbándose mientras le daba sexo oral, y eso era probablemente lo más erótico que vio en su vida.

Respiraba por la nariz, incapaz de abrir la boca sin soltar un gemido, y tenía muchas ganas de moverse o decirle que lo haga más rápido -aunque el otro creía no poder hacerlo mas rápido que eso- temblando, pensando que nunca se había sentido tan excitado.

Escuchaba el sonido de la mano del mayor en su miembro, y sus jadeos ahogados. Lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, yendo directo a esos brazos musculosos que tanto le gustaban.

Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo que no podía contenerse más, cerró los ojos, y sintió deseos de llorar.

—Aaah... Se...sebastian...—gimió despacio, intentando hablar sin balbucear, aunque no se sentía capaz de pronunciar una oración.

Se quedó sin aire por un segundo, y soltó un gemido alto y vergonzoso, que para el gusto de Sebastian, fue perfecto. Su cuerpo se tensó, sus piernas temblaron mientras el semen salía de su miembro. Sintió como su cuerpo ardía, al igual que su cara, y el mayor tragó todo lo que pudo, corriéndose él también luego del gemido erótico que había soltado el de pelo azul. Le chorreó un poco del líquido por la barbilla, pero no se molestó en quitarlo. Sólo se separó un poco para respirar mas tranquilo y, obviamente, mirar a Ciel.

Jadeando, temblando, rojo y con la boca abierta.

Se sentó en la cama, cansado. Probablemente el otro estaría diez veces mas agotado y caería rendido en diez minutos. Sonrió levemente, aún tratando de calmar su respiración, y se acercó hasta estar al lado del menor. Le corrió el brazo de la cara, y lo besó.

Ciel, como pudo, intentó corresponder, pero tembló cuando el otro le tocó el brazo. Estaba sensible.

Se besaron una vez más antes de que el menor apoyara la cabeza contra la almohada y se quedara dormido.

Sebastian se encargó de taparlo como era debido, y se acostó a su lado. Pensó en abrazarlo por un momento, pero tenía mucho calor y probablemente lo despertaría, así que simplemente se recostó cerca de él y le acarició el rostro.

Minutos después, se quedó dormido.

* * *

No se rían, no sé escribir lemon.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, y no, no, em..."terminaron el acto" porque bueno, nadie lo hace con alguien horas después de su primero beso, creo. Pero éstos son adolescentes calentones, y tenía que pasar.

Gracias~ por~ leer~ ewe


	15. Un beso

Lanzó un pequeño quejido. Sentía la cara pegajosa y el cuerpo entero dormido.

—Mhhp...

Intentó mover los brazos, hasta que se topó con algo suave. El cabello de Sebastian. Lo acarició con suavidad con las puntas de los dedos, aún sin abrir los ojos, algo extrañado de que siguiera allí. Parecía tan...irreal.

Aunque también era extraño que el mayor le pareciera tan pequeño y suave. ¿Suave?

Abrió los ojos y volteó a la cabeza hacia la persona que tenía junto a él, que lo miró con una sonrisa enorme antes de darle un pequeño besito en el mentón.

—Buen día, dulzura.

Ciel gritó de la sorpresa, y empujó a Alois de la cama, sentándose a mirarlo en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Metió la mano bajo las sábanas, intentando averiguar si tenía o no el pantalón puesto, pero sí lo tenía, aunque no recordaba haber vuelto a acomodarlos. Vio la pequeña sonrisita en el rostro del rubio, que se sobaba la nuca por el golpe que se había dado contra el suelo.

—Sebby te acomodó la ropa cuando estabas dormido. Se estaba duchando y la puerta estaba abierta—hizo un pequeño puchero, mirando el ceño fruncido de su mejor amigo—y te vi ahí dormido, ¡No pude evitar querer abrazarte! además, Claude se fue hace rato. Tenía que visitar a sus padres, o algo así...

El de cabellos azules soltó un quejido. Estúpido Alois.

—Además, no me podía ir mientras me hacías mimos en el pelo, ¿pensabas que era Sebby?, eres una cosita tier-

Le lanzó un almohadón a la cara, avergonzado. Estúpido, estúpido Alois. Sus orejas se pusieron rojas y sintió calor en la nuca.

—Cállate.

El rubio se rió. Su mejor amigo era tan lindo.

Ciel frunció el ceño otra vez, e intentando poner su mejor voz de enfadado, le gritó.

—¡No te rías!

Obviamente, el otro no lo tomó en serio.

—Es muy temprano para este escándalo...

El chico de pelo azul se sonrojó, y su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido. Intentó parecer lo más desinteresado posible cuando volteó a ver a Sebastian.

Y oh, Dios.

El más alto estaba en sus bóxers negros, con el cabello mojado y una toalla en la mano. Por su cuerpo caían pequeñas gotitas de agua, y a Ciel se le hizo agua la boca.

—¡Sebby, vístete, a Ciel le va a dar algo!— chilló el rubio, para luego reírse de la cara de vergüenza de su mejor amigo. Rojo hasta las orejas, y sorprendido. No parecía poder quitar los ojos del pecho del otro.

Sebastian hizo un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír. El de pelo azul tenía una mirada tan concentrada, como si no pudiera dejar de verlo. Él sabía que era atractivo, pero le gustaba serlo para el menor. No lo conocía, no sabía cómo era su forma de pensar, así que cada pequeña cosa que hacía le parecía dulce.

Frunció el ceño, volviendo a concentrarse en la presencia de Alois, quien se dio cuenta de la mirada enfadada que tenía el mayor.

—Fuera.

—¡Pero Sebb-!

—Fuera.

El rubio hizo un mohín, pero calló porque sabía que no podía discutir con Sebastian en frente de Ciel. Aún así, quería quedarse. Tener a su mejor amigo en casa era divertido.

—Yo...—la voz del menor hizo eco en los oídos de Sebastian, que instantáneamente bajó su vista para poder prestarle más atención—tengo que irme. Tengo algo que hacer en un rato, así que...

—Está bien, te acompaño afuera.

Pero, por supuesto, Alois interfirió.

—¡Yo voy con ustedes!—chilló sonriendo. Ciel gruñó en voz baja, pero para su suerte, el otro le respondió un seco "no". Quizás estaba enojado por lo de Claude, aunque el rubio no parecía afectado en lo absoluto, y sólo rió.

Veinte minutos después, ya estaban en el ascensor.

Ninguno decía nada, sólo se limitaban a mirar el suelo o las paredes. El ascensor estaba vacío y tenía esa música de fondo irritante que hacía que Ciel se quisiera arrancar los oídos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, y se sentía nervioso. No entendía porqué, pero lo estaba.

Miró a Sebastian de reojo, sólo para encontrarse con que éste también lo estaba mirando.

¿Qué clase de colegialas enamoradas eran?

Ya en la puerta, se quedaron quietos. Se sentía el frío del viento, pero era relativamente soportable. El menor estaba esperando. ¿Cómo se suponía que debían despedirse? ¿"Adiós"? ¿"Nos vemos otro día"? ¿"Te quiero"? No, ew.

...¿Un beso?

Tragó saliva y levantó la vista hacia el mayor, que parecía en la misma discusión mental que él.

—Eh...—murmuró, dando un paso hacia adelante, pensando en si debía besarlo o esperar a que el otro lo bese.

El otro entendió al instante. Ese pequeño pasito que había dado le dio la seguridad de que ambos estaban esperando lo mismo. Se agachó, doblando la espalda hacia adelante, y apoyando las manos en la cintura menudita de Ciel, lo besó. Sus labios, al igual que en la noche anterior, eran suaves y sabían a dulces.

El de pelo azul le correspondió, sosteniéndose de los hombros del otro, haciendo puntas de pie para aliviar la incómoda posición en la que tenía que estar por su altura.

A los segundos, se miraron, y Ciel no sintió vergüenza para nada. Sólo felicidad.

—Entonces...—comenzó el menor. No quería irse, pero tampoco quería llegar tarde a su casa. Sabía que tendría más problemas de los que ya tenía en el momento, y era lo que menos quería.

—Nos vemos el lunes, supongo.

El otro asintió con la cabeza, y volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Sebastian se acercó, y le dio un beso corto y tierno en los labios. Le sonrió, y diciendo "Ten cuidado", volvió al departamento. Si se quedaba ahí, la despedida sería eterna.

Ciel sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro ya no podía verlo. Soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose como una enamorada de preescolar. Estaba feliz.

* * *

No podía negar que estaba asustado. Sentía la presión sobre sus hombros. Si decía algo que pudiera causar algún tipo de duda, sus padres podían comenzar una búsqueda intensiva hasta dar con su susodicha novia.

Estaba sentado en la larga mesa de su sala, en frente de sus dos padres. Vincent tenía una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro, alegre de que su hijo fuese un hombre hecho y derecho, que al fin tuviera una chica con la que salir. Estaba orgulloso.

Mientras tanto, Rachel moría de rabia. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de disgusto. No quería que su bebé creciera. No quería que tuviese novia, no estaba listo para eso. ¡A penas era un niño!

—Bueno, hijo, cuéntanos de la chica—comenzó su padre, con voz firme pero algo alegre—¿Cómo se llama?

Ciel tragó saliva.

* * *

(´⊙ω⊙`) Hol Iba a subirlo ayer, pero meh... Hoy. De acá a cinco días tengo una integradora. Estoy segura de que voy a subir el otro capítulo -con esta pequeña charla de los padres de Cieru sobre su "novia"-, pero si no lo hago, es por las pruebas :c Gracias por la paciencia, y los comentarios. Me hacen muy muy muuuy feliz, en serio. (●´ω｀●)


	16. Charla

No podía negar que estaba asustado. Sentía la presión sobre sus hombros. Si decía algo que pudiera causar algún tipo de duda, sus padres podían comenzar una búsqueda intensiva hasta dar con su susodicha novia.

Estaba sentado en la larga mesa de su sala, en frente de sus dos padres. Vincent tenía una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro, alegre de que su hijo fuese un hombre hecho y derecho, que al fin tuviera una chica con la que salir. Estaba orgulloso.

Mientras tanto, Rachel moría de rabia. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de disgusto. No quería que su bebé creciera. No quería que tuviese novia, no estaba listo para eso. ¡A penas era un niño!

—Bueno, hijo, cuéntanos de la chica—comenzó su padre, con voz firme pero algo alegre—¿Cómo se llama?

Ciel tragó saliva.

—La chica...—balbuceó por un segundo, pero luego tomó aire y carraspeó. No podía mostrar debilidad frente a esta situación. No podía dudar. Debía hacerles creer a sus padres que todo estaba bien, aunque deseaba haber pensado antes en qué decir.

No podía decir que era homosexual.

Ni siquiera era una opción viable. No.

Sus padres probablemente lo echarían de la casa, le gritarían que estaba enfermo o lo internarían en algún lado. Lo harían mudarse y estudiaría en casa.

Un asco.

—¿Te comió la lengua el gato, querido?—Oh, su madre, tan amable y paciente como siempre.

—Se llama Sarah...Harrison.

De todos los nombres estúpidos en el universo, tenía que haber elegido ese. Tan obvio, y falso. Parecía sacado de una comedia musical. Por un momento pensó que sus padres no le creerían ese nombre. Es decir...tenían que darse cuenta.

Vio a su padre tensarse un poco, para luego sonreír levemente.

—Es un lindo nombre.

Rachel frunció el ceño al escuchar a Vincent hablar tan sereno y feliz. No estaba conforme. Necesitaba saberlo todo.

—¿Es de Inglaterra?

—Sí.

Eso ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. Después de todo, por más ridiculo que fuera, el apellido era Británico. ¿Y qué se supone que dijera cuando sus padres quisieran verla?

—¿Cómo es? Su color de cabello, sus ojos, su estatura. ¿Es delgada?—su madre arrugó la nariz. Si no era delgada, no era aceptada en esa casa. Tampoco si era fea, obviamente. Si tenía algún defecto, la respuesta sería no.

No quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si conocieran a Sebastian.

Ciel sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle la espalda al pensar en él. Quería besarlo, aunque se sentía torpe. Tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago otra vez.

—¡Ciel!

La voz de Rachel lo hizo volver a la realidad. No debía distraerse pensando en esas cosas. Tenía que ser creíble. Respiró hondo de la manera mas disimulada posible.

—Es alta, pero no tanto. Rubia, ojos celestes y tiene...—sintió náuseas. Era la primer persona que se le había cruzado por la mente—tiene una voz aguda.

Su mejor amigo.

Vio como el rostro de su padre se iluminaba, sonriendo orgulloso.

—Me suena a que es hermosa.—comentó, mirando a su esposa por un segundo, para luego pasar a observar a Ciel.

Se imaginó a si mismo con Alois. Asco, asco, asco.

—Si, lo es.

—Pues invítala el martes. Luego de la escuela. Tu maestro de latín dijo que estaría ocupado, así que podemos usar ese tiempo para conocerla, ¿verdad, Vincent?

Su padre no iba a decir que no. Nunca le llevaría la contra a su esposa.

—Es una excelente idea, cariño.

Ciel tragó saliva. Sentía sus manos transpirando, y quería irse a cualquier lugar, pensar una excusa para no mostrar a su novia nunca, y volver.

Pero no podía.

No con sus padres.

—Está bien.

¡No, claro que no, Ciel Phantomhive!

¿De donde iba a sacar a una rubia de ojos celestes, alta pero no tanto, con voz chillona?

Una chica parecida a Alois.

Una chica idéntica a su mejor amigo, que esté dispuesta a fingir ser su novia.

Y entonces comprendió.

* * *

Este capítulo me salió SUPER cortito (Es el mas corto hasta ahora). Estoy teniendo varias pruebas, espero que me vaya bien ; v ; Gracias por los comentarios u/u Me hacen demasiado feliz.

Muchas muchas gracias por leer y perdón si vuelvo a tardar en subir el próximo capítulo. Juro que el próximo va a ser mas largo.

L(´▽｀L ) Bye~


	17. Sarah Harrinson

El clima esos días era helado. Ese lunes hacía frío y había bastante viento, pero dentro de todo, estaba bien.

Ciel se levantó diez minutos antes de que sonara la alarma, con los pies congelados y un sentimiento de náuseas que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Se tropezó con las sábanas a penas moverse, pero de algún modo logró llegar al baño antes de vomitar todo lo que había comido la noche anterior. Sentía calor en la cabeza y frío en todo el cuerpo. Probablemente fiebre.

Sabía que nada le había caído mal. Sus cocineros nunca le servirían nada en mal estado, y tenía un estómago bastante fuerte -aunque fuese bastante quisquilloso con la comida-.

Eran nervios.

Sabía que después de eso, Alois iba a humillarlo de por vida, pero era importante. Prefería las burlas eternas del rubio a que sus padres descubrieran la verdad.

No le dijo a nadie que había vomitado, que tenía frío o que le dolía mucho la cabeza. Si lo hacía, no lo dejarían ir a clases, y tenía que decirle a Alois su pequeño "plan". Se vistió con lentitud, excusándose con que estaba cansado, desayunó y dejó que su padre lo llevara a la escuela en auto esa vez para no llegar tarde. Normalmente le gustaba sentir esa pequeña libertad de ir al colegio caminando -Estúpido, pero le gustaba- pero esa vez no podría soportar todo el camino.

Al entrar al salón, el rubio ya lo esperaba con una sonrisa de lado.

Ese día les tocaba tener a Claude en la última hora, y era lo que Alois esperaba toda la semana.

Cuando se sentó junto a él, sintió otra vez el retorcijón de estómago. No Ciel, no puedes vomitar en clases. No frente a todo el mundo.

Tragó saliva, escuchando al otro charlar de estupideces, de que su fin de semana fue perfecto y de cuántas veces se había acostado con su profesor. Desagradable. En general, cosas que no le interesaban.

Aprovechó el único minuto de silencio que tuvo Alois y su irritante voz, y habló evitando pensar. Si lo hacía, probablemente terminaría sin decir nada.

—Necesito un favor.

La ceja del chico rubio se alzó un segundo, pero luego hizo una mueca y sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué clase de favor?—diciendo ésto con voz más suave, Alois se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, sin quitar la sonrisa de su róstro.

—Si te ríes te arranco las cejas.

La frase de Ciel ya le encantó. Eso quería decir que era un tema del que sólo ellos dos debían hablar. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, y era Sebastian.

—Uhh~ ¿Tienes problemas amorosos con Sebby? puedo ayudarte con eso. Es sensible detrás de la oreja y-

—¡No quiero saber eso!—un fuerte sonrojo le cubrió el rostro. Sí, si quería saber, pero no quería que Alois se lo dijera. Eran cosas que debía descubrir por sus propios medios—necesito que hagas algo por mi, y sé que va a sonar raro, pero tienes que ayudarme.

El rubio se rió de la cara sonrojada de Ciel, pero asintió con la cabeza indicándole que continuara.

—Tienes que disfrazarte de mujer y fingir ser mi novia porque mis padres no me van a dejar en paz a menos de que les lleve a una novia a casa. Creen que la tengo, pero en realidad sólo estoy yendo a tu casa y...bueno, eso. Será sólo por una tarde. Una peluca rubia, maquillaje, uniforme de mujer y listo.

Alois lo miró incrédulo. Comenzó a ampliar su sonrisa, hasta que no pudo evitar unas carcajadas. Cuando se calmó, con Ciel mirándolo con cara de fastidio, le sonrió y le contestó.

—Siempre estoy dispuesto a ponerme uniforme de mujer. ¿Cual es mi nombre?

El de cabellos azules casi sonrió. Casi.

—Sarah Harrinson.

—Vaya, Ciel, qué original.

Frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa irritante de su amigo.

Pero bueno, no había sido para nada original con ese nombre.

—Y no quiero que le digas a Sebastian, ¿está bien? Nada. Ni una sóla palabra, o te cortaré las cuerdas vocales. Es importante.

Alois hizo un puchero y rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué no~?

—Porque yo lo digo.

El otro bufó. Murmuró un "está bien", y se peinó el cabello. Con lo que le gustaba meterse en la vida de las demás personas -y vestirse de mujer, para variar- mañana iba a ser un día bastante interesante y divertido.

La iba a pasar bien.

Además de eso, significaba que Ciel le iba a deber un favor de mejores amigos. Y Alois sabía aprovechar esos favorcitos.

* * *

Esa tarde fue a casa del rubio como siempre, sólo que hicieron un par de paradas en sitios bastante alejados para comprar pelucas y maquillaje. Un uniforme no, porque Alois tenía de sobra. Tenía un poquito de suerte de tener un amigo tan rarito como él.

Más o menos a las ocho de la noche, volvió a su casa. Ya no estaba nervioso. Tenía la seguridad de que todo iba a salir bien, a menos claro de que Alois hiciera algo estúpido o dijera algo fuera de lugar, pero lo había entrenado bastante bien.

Su nombre era Sarah Harrinson, tenía quince años, venía de Inglaterra y sus padres se habían mudado por trabajo. No tenía hermanos ni hermanas y vivía con su madre. Había conocido a Ciel en la escuela, y llevaban una semana juntos.

No había manera en la que saliera mal.

Ciel se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Presionó en la sien, acostándose en su cama. No había cenado, pero tampoco tenía hambre.

La cabeza lo estaba matando. Consideró tomar algo para bajar el dolor, pero a esas alturas no le apetecía moverse ni un centímetro.

A los diez minutos, se quedó dormido.

* * *

El día de escuela transcurrió tranquilo.

Un martes como cualquier otro. El rubio había llegado una hora tarde, justo a la misma hora en la que entraba Claude Faustus a dar su clase. Casualidades de la vida...

Llegó abatido, con ojeras y un poco despeinado, pero brillaba y su sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja.

Habían tenido sexo.

La horas pasaron, y pasaron. No estaba nervioso, ni tenía náuseas ni temblaba. Sólo se le partía la cabeza. Era fiebre, debía ser eso. Se había tomado una pastilla para que bajase el dolor a la mañana, y había hecho bastante efecto, pero seguía habiendo dolor.

Tenía que soportarlo unas horas más, y ya todo habría pasado.

Alois parecía la misma persona de siempre. Un poquito más emocionado de lo usual, y brillante. Parecía como si sus rasgos se hubiesen vuelto más suaves.

Y había algo que lo inquietaba, y era que no había visto a Sebastian en todo el día. No habían hablado en la mañana -la última mañana le había enviado un mensaje de buenos días, y había hecho que su mañana fuese muchísimo menos tediosa- y no había rastros de él. Dudaba de que hubiese ido a la escuela, pero cuando le preguntó al rubio, éste dijo que sí, que Claude se había ido de la casa más temprano, y que todo el camino el moreno le gritó lo repugnante que era.

Estaría escondido por allí...

Suspiró.

Ya volvía a extrañarlo.

Cuando ya estuvieron fuera de la escuela, cerca de su casa, comenzó a sentir los nervios.

Caminaba despacito con Alois a su lado, que parecía la persona más alegre del mundo por la faldita gris, la camisa, el push-up, su peluca rubia, larga y lacia, y sus zapatitos con algo de tacón negros. Y por supuesto, maquillaje. Tal vez era un travesti en potencia.

Ya no estaba seguro de si si plan iba a salir bien.

Su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Le dolía muchísimo, como si alguien lo estuviese golpeando con un martillo, y sentía caliente la nuca. Tenía que ser fuerte y aparentar que todo iba bien. Hasta ahora, su amigo no lo había notado, así que sus padres probablemente tampoco lo harían.

—Sería la chica más hermosa en el mundo.

Su voz sonaba más aguda de lo usual, y hacía que a Ciel le dieran ganas de coserle la boca, pero no podía. Su amigo le estaba haciendo un favor enorme.

—¿Recuerdas todo?

La gran puerta de madera de su casa lo hizo sentir peor. No había vuelta atrás. Si se equivocaban o sus padres descubrían el engaño, estaban muertos. Bueno, él estaba muerto, y él mataría a Alois, así que más o menos eran los dos.

Tocó el timbre y esperó.

El rubio -ahora la rubia- tosió para aclararse la garganta, y sonrió ampliamente al ver al padre de su mejor amigo, feliz, mirándolo como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiese pasado en la vida.

—Hola, Señor Phantomhive, me llamo Sarah.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia, y Ciel sintió otro de esos retorcijones de estómago.

* * *

Hola pichoncitos(?

(ゝω・｀○) Este capítulo fue mas largo que el anterior, y lo subí a tiempo. Aprendí mi lección(?

Gracias Orne por tu ayuda y tus xD Ideas sobre Ciel huyendo a méxico. ｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios :c Me hacen demasiado feliz. Me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo y me dan muchísima confianza en mi misma (≧∇≦)/

(/•ิ_•ิ)/ Sigan así shiquitines(? ¿En donde estará Sebby? ewe


	18. Traición

Vincent estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

No era como si no lo hubiese estado antes, pero se había hecho muchas suposiciones sobre porqué su hijo nunca les presentó a una chica, o les habló siquiera de ello. Era extraño, pero al final de todo -y por suerte- Ciel había nacido derecho como todo hombre debía ser.

El chico de pelo azul podía ver eso. Le dolía un poco saber que sólo podrían aceptarlo siendo heterosexual, pero no era algo como para sorprenderse.

Vio cómo Alois sonreía amablemente al entrar a la sala, y a su madre mirándola, estudiándola para encontrar algún error en ella. Cualquier equivocación o defecto le serviría para enviarla de regreso a su casa.

Sacó su celular un momento. Ninguna llamada o mensaje de parte de Sebastian.

Suspiró con resignación.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa a almorzar, Ciel pensó que nunca en su vida había pasado por un momento tan incómodo. Sus padres de un lado, y Alois...Sarah y él del otro. Estaban en silencio, y era horrible. Miró a su amigo, pero éste parecía estar pasándola bastante bien. Sonreía y charlaba alegremente con Vincent, que ignoraba el ceño fruncido de su esposa.

—Y bien, Sarah—comenzó su madre, relajando un poco el rostro para mirar a la supuesta chica—¿Cuáles son tus planes para el futuro?

_"Depender de otros, travestirme y contagiarme algún tipo de enfermedad sexual" _pensó Ciel. Probablemente Alois pensó lo mismo, exceptuando la parte de la enfermedad.

Con la voz más aguda que supo hacer -cosa que no le costó demasiado-, el rubio respondió.

—Voy a ser médica. Mis padres son médicos así que quiero seguir con lo mismo de ellos.

Vincent pareció complacido. Aunque "Sarah" hubiese dicho que quería vivir de fiesta en fiesta y ser mantenida por su esposo, hubiese estado complacido. Porque era una chica, y era la novia de su hijo.

Su madre dudó un poco, pero no le disgustó la carrera puesto que suponía un futuro prometedor.

* * *

Luego de una hora y media de preguntas incómodas, miradas reprobatorias de Rachel y risas de su padre con la vocecita chillona de su amigo de fondo, Ciel sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar.

Las náuseas aumentaban a cada minuto. Las voces le llegaban como si todos estuviesen gritando, y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierto en transpiración fría.

Se levantó cuando sintió que no podía más.

—¿Estás bien, querido?—preguntó Rachel, viendo el rostro pálido de su hijo. Éste asintió.

—Sí, sólo hace un poco de calor. Voy a tomar aire un momento—Contestó, poniendo su mejor cara de persona sana y feliz. Su padre asintió levemente con un movimiento de cabeza, así que caminó hacia la puerta de entrada y salió.

La calle estaba completamente vacía. Agradeció eso. Se apoyó contra la pared, sentándose en la vereda, doblando las piernas y rodeándolas con sus brazos.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan mal.

Sacó su celular. No le costó mucho buscar el número de Sebastian, y aunque por orgullo propio no quería hacerlo, le envió un mensaje.

_"¿En donde estuviste toda la tarde?" _

La respuesta del otro no tardó ni un minuto.

_"Ocupado, lo lamento. Mañana te lo explico"_

Sonrió levemente. Le dolía mirar a la pantalla. Aumentaba el dolor de cabeza y tenía los ojos llorosos. Tenía muchísimo calor, pero aún así sudaba frío.

_"¿Puedes pasar por mi casa cinco minutos? Sólo cinco, y no te pediré nada más" _

Necesitaba verlo, oír su voz aunque fuese sólo por unos minutos. Aunque sea tocarlo.

Oyó el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose. Ni siquiera estaba mirando. Probablemente fuesen sus padres diciéndole que entre y que le podía pasar cualquier cosa en la calle.

Escuchó la voz aguda de Alois.

—¿Te sientes mal? Mis suegros dijeron que me quedara contigo un rato. Creo que les gusté—dijo, y se sentó a su lado.

Luego de cinco minutos, sintió la mano del rubio en su frente. Estaba helada y se sentía muy bien cuando tocaba su piel hirviendo. Se movió hacia adelante para que el otro supiese que no quería que quitara la mano.

Sintió otra mano, esta vez en su mejilla, y ladeó la cabeza.

Se iba a desmayar, de eso estaba seguro. Le gustaba la sensación fría, y gruñó levemente cuando la mano de su frente se alejó.

Segundos después, la mano volvió a su otra mejilla.

La punzada de dolor lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Miraba a su mejor amigo, que sonreía de lado. Estaba mareado. No entendía la mitad de lo que estaba pasando, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Entonces, Alois lo besó.

De fondo, escuchó la inconfundible voz grave de Sebastian, llena de ira contenida. Lo veía allí parado, borroso, apretando la mandíbula.

—¿Qué mierda están haciendo?

* * *

Hol

(ಥ‿ಥ) Este Alois es una perra traicionera. -Lo amo igual, pero no importa-

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ (ﾟAﾟ)、El miércoles tengo una prueba importante así que no sé si voy a actualizar hasta después de eso. Muuuuuchas gracias por leer ^^


	19. Ew

Todo era confuso.

Sintió una punzada de dolor y lanzó un quejido de molestia. Comenzó a escuchar voces de fondo, alegres, y eso hacía que el dolor de cabeza aumentase.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vio fue a Sebastian Michaelis parado junto a él. Se miró. Estaba acostado sobre una cama que desconocía. Todo era de colores claros, mayormente tonos de celestes, y había una lámpara con una luz demasiado brillante para sus ojos aún adormilados.

Escuchó a su madre hablarle del otro lado de la cama.

—¡Oh, Ciel, despertaste, me alegro tanto!—dijo, y lo abrazó fuerte, haciendo que su cuerpo doliera un poco.

"¿Despertaste?" ¿Se había desmayado?

Miró hacia todos lados con la vista un poco menos borrosa cuando su madre lo soltó, y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba, efectivamente, en un hospital. Se había desmayado luego de lo de Alois.

¡Alois!

Volteó la cabeza hacia Sebastian, que yacía inmóvil junto a él. No parecía enfadado, ni triste, ni incómodo por estar junto a sus padres. ¿Qué les habría dicho? ¿Y donde estaba su mejor amigo?

El chico de cabellos negros lo miró con una expresión que Ciel no logró comprender muy bien. Tenía ganas de explicarle las cosas, abrazarlo, besarlo o algo, pero en realidad no sabía bien qué había pasado. Alois lo había besado, si, pero él no quería eso. Estaba demasiado confundido como para moverse o empujarlo. Parecía como si todo hubiese pasado en segundos.

Además, no podía mencionar eso frente a sus padres.

Vio a un doctor entrar. Era alto, rubio y con ojos marrones. Estaba tomando apuntes y tenía una hoja con una receta, probablemente para él. Se acercó a sus padres y comenzó a hablarles sobre las causas de su fiebre. Dijo algo como que podía ser estrés o calor, y Ciel sabía que probablemente fuese el estrés.

Rachel le besó la frente a su hijo, sonriéndole para avisarle que saldrían un momento a hablar con el doctor y a firmar un par de papeles.

Perfecto.

En el momento en el que la puerta se cerró, Ciel giró su rostro para encontrarse con Sebastian. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero éste lo calló.

—Cualquier excusa que digas es inválida. Lo besaste.

—¡No lo besé!—cuando se dio cuenta que estaba gritando, bajó la voz y frunció el ceño—Él me besó, y yo estaba mareado y no entendía nada. Era todo confuso, borroso y horrible. No quería que él me besara, ni siquiera sé porqué lo hizo, sólo...no sé, ¡No sé qué pasó! tenía fiebre y me desmayé cuando te escuché.

El otro asintió con la cabeza, pero no parecía convencido para nada.

—Ajá, y dime, ¿qué hacía Alois vestido de mujer contigo en la puerta de tu casa?

Oh.

Mierda, cierto, la idea era que Sebastian no se enterara. No había pensado en eso.

—No, eh..—balbuceó el menor, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación del otro—es una larga historia.

—Ajá.

Ciel suspiró.

_"Está bien Ciel, sólo vas a contarle la cosa más patética y cobarde que has hecho en la vida, nada de qué preocuparse" _

—Mis padres preguntaban a donde iba todo el tiempo a la tarde y asumieron que tenía una novia, así que me dijeron que la lleve para que la conozcan. Si no lo hacía probablemente la buscarían de todos modos, así que...

—Le pediste a Alois que fingiera ser tu novia.

Sonaba diez veces peor cuando el otro lo decía. Más patético.

—¡¿Qué más podía hacer?!

Claro que había mil cosas más que podía hacer, pero tenía un pequeño impulso de gritonear cuando la gente le discutía.

* * *

Sebastian suspiró y se quedó mirando al chico. Le creía, y tal vez había tenido una buena solución al problema, pero algo le estaba molestando muy en el fondo. Celos, quizás, pero...¿De Alois Trancy? No, absolutamente no. Ese chico era sólo un mocoso estúpido y calentón que haría lo que fuese por sexo.

—Ciel, no puedes-

Dejó de hablar cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. No podía discutir esos temas con los padres del otro en frente, así que les sonrió amablemente, hizo una pequeña reverencia diciendo que tenía un par de asuntos pendientes, y salió del lugar.

Cuando estaba caminando afuera, se detuvo en la primer tienda que encontró y compró cigarrillos.

No fumaba muy seguido, no era un vicio, pero de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando sucedían cosas que no estaban en sus planes, le gustaba darse un respiro y fumar.

* * *

Los padres de Ciel lo llenaron de besos y caricias en el cabello, como si nunca en la vida se hubiese enfermado. Desde los ocho años cuando tuvo ese ataque de asma que lo dejó internado por unos días, nunca más tuvo la necesidad de ir de urgencias al hospital. Tenía chequeos todos los meses, pero era más una rutina que otra cosa.

Luego de un rato más hablando con el doctor, pudieron volver a la casa. Tuvo que beber mucha agua, pero sólo pudo tragar tres bocados de pollo. No tenía hambre para nada, sólo quería dormir, y luego de pedírselo a sus padres, éstos lo dejaron, luego de otra sesión de besos y abrazos y de miles de "¿Quieres un té? ¿quieres agua? ¿quieres una fruta? ¿te duele más o menos que antes? ¿quieres que te arrope?" y subió a su cuarto.

Se tiró en la cama con la espalda contra ésta, y tomó su celular.

La cabeza le seguía doliendo, así que los ojos le ardían cuando miraba la brillante pantalla, pero ya comenzaba a bajar la fiebre.

_"¿Sigues enfadado?" _

Sebastian no tardó en contestar.

_"Bastante, en realidad, pero no contigo" _

Ciel se preguntó si su mejor amigo estaría en la casa del de cabellos oscuros. Probablemente se había ido a otro lado, quizás a lo de el profesor Faustus teniendo sexo con él o algo así.

Era extraño. No estaba enojado con el rubio en lo absoluto. No le había gustado la cosa del beso, pero sentía que no había nada romántico detrás de eso, que sólo lo había hecho por hacerlo. Algo raro tenía Alois Trancy, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era.

_"¿Donde está Alois?"_

_"No tengo idea, no aquí"_

Justo como lo imaginaba. Mañana lo vería y hablaría con ambos. Tenían que hacer las paces, después de todo, ellos también se llevaban muy bien.

_"¿Podemos hablar mañana? Tengo sueño y me duele la cabeza" _

Le gustaba hablar con el moreno, claro que sí, pero esa vez no tenía ganas ni de respirar. Sólo dormir y dormir hasta que el dolor se fuera.

A los minutos, Sebastian respondió.

_"Buenas noches, te quiero."_

Ciel simplemente no pudo controlar su sonrojo.

_"Y yo a ti, buenas noches" _

Dejó el celular en la mesita de luz. No quería que el otro le respondiera. Le daba verguenza estar haciendo esas cosas de niña de preescolar. Ew.

Aunque de alguna manera, le gustaba.

Mañana sería un buen día.

* * *

¡Hola! ^^ Tardé, tardé -Me fue horrible en la prueba pero bueeeno- Llegué a los 50 comentarios y casi me da un infarto de la felicidad. No se pueden imaginar lo lindo que es leer los comentarios que me dejan ^^ Muchísimas gracias 3

La próxima prometo actualizar mas temprano~

Be si tos ^^


	20. Asuntos

Todo parecía más o menos normal cuando llegó a clases. Alois actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, y por una parte agradecía eso. No tenía ganas de comenzar el día con una charla sentimental, ni de pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Se encontró con Sebastian en el receso. Probablemente sería el mejor momento para charlar las cosas, pero en cuanto sonó el timbre, el rubio ya había corrido en dirección opuesta sin decir nada. Viendo que no tenía oportunidad de hacerlos hablar, guió al otro hacia las escaleras y se sentaron.

El mayor ni siquiera había volteado a ver a su mejor amigo. Era...extraño. Siempre se insultaban y se gritaban cosas -Alois gritaba y Sebastian contestaba con voz firme- pero de alguna manera se entendían. Verlos separados era raro. Ni siquiera se miraban, y Ciel detestaba eso.

Bufó, mirando al más alto con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por cuanto tiempo van a estar así?

Sebastian pareció algo sorprendido por la pregunta, pero disimuló la mueca fingiendo desinterés.

—No lo sé ni me interesa.

—Por supuesto que te interesa, imbécil. No te hagas el desinteresado.

No le gustaba ver al mayor cuando estaba tenso. Quizás si lo trataba menos...dramáticamente, y más como lo solía tratar, se calmaría un poco y accedería a hablar con Alois.

Sebastian soltó una risita que lo puso de los nervios.

—Primero tiene que disculparse.

Ciel suspiró.

—No fue nada, en serio. Creo que se dejó llevar por el momento o algo así. No se va a disculpar.

El de cabellos negros frunció el ceño, bastante irritado.

_"¿Acaso te estás poniendo de su lado?"_

—No se dejó llevar por nada, Ciel, es un imbécil, una zorra, e hizo lo mismo con todas mis parejas.

—¿Y por qué son amigos?

En realidad sólo quería preguntar si eso quería decir que ellos eran pareja, pero en un momento así, era preferible no salirse del tema.

Sebastian alzó los hombros un momento y lo miró, dedicándole un gesto de incomprensión.

—Pasaron muchas cosas de las que tú no tienes idea.

—Como...—comenzó Ciel, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo del otro, con el ceño levemente fruncido, dejando que éste le hiciera caricias en el cabello—Por qué viven juntos, y esas cosas, ¿no?

El otro asintió.

—Te lo contaría sin problemas, pero preferiría que le preguntaras a él.

—Uhm, bien, le preguntaré algún día.

Se quedaron en silencio. No era precisamente cómodo, pero tampoco era incómodo. Era un silencio extraño, como si a uno de los dos les faltara decir algo.

—Oye, Ciel—dijo Sebastian, al fin rompiendo el silencio, y el otro giró la cabeza levemente para mirarlo, emitiendo un "Mh" para indicar que estaba prestando atención— Tengo que decirte algo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día? Sobre que estaba ocupado...

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso?—contestó, mirándole con algo de curiosidad.

—Bueno...

El timbre del final del receso sonó, haciendo callar a Sebastian, quien puso una mueca de irritación, pero abrió la boca dispuesto a continuar hablando, sólo que mas alto.

Pero no.

Una cabellera rubia se asomó por delante de la escalera, sonriendo como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida, sin siquiera mirar al más alto.

—Ciel, vamos a clase~

Éste asintió levemente, miró a Sebastian, quien tenía una expresión de ira hacia el otro, y le dio un pequeño beso en el mentón, murmurando un "está bien".

El de pelo negro rodó los ojos, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza y se levantó de su sitio para ir a su clase, ignorando monumentalmente a Alois, quien caminó hacia el lado contrario, seguido de Ciel.

* * *

Sebastian miraba el pizarrón sin intenciones de prestar atención. La profesora explicaba una ecuación de matemáticas bastante simple, y no entendía cómo la mitad o más de sus compañeros no eran capaces de resolverla.

Volteó la mirada hacia su pierna cuando sintió una vibración, que indicaba que había recibido un mensaje.

Normalmente no lo contestaría hasta salir del aula. Por más de que no estuviera prestando atención, si lo encontraban con el celular, se lo quitarían. Sólo que esta vez sí era algo importante.

Frunció el ceño. La campana había interrumpido su conversación. No podía dejar que la noticia se extendiese mucho.

Abrió el mensaje, con el celular debajo del banco para que la profesora no notase nada, intentando ser lo menos obvio posible.

Era de su madre.

_"Mañana ven a casa para que charlemos sobre el tema. No puedes evitarlo para siempre" _

Como poder, podía, pero realmente no era bueno negarse. Le respondió.

_"Ahí estaré, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión" _

Su madre le contestó con un "nos vemos" bastante seco, y él no se molestó en volver a mensajearle.

Suspiró, harto.

Le molestaba siquiera pensar que había algunas cosas que no tenían solución.

De repente, le dieron ganas de volver a intentar armar el cubo Rubik.

* * *

Hola~ Al fin le dí ese giro que necesitaba ^^ Alois y Sebastian están enojados, Sebastian tiene un asuntito importante con su madre, y Ciel no está enterado del tema (y sus padres creen que su novia es perfecta)

Empiezan mis vacaciones, así que voy a tener más tiempo de escribir, aunque no creo que esto pase de los 30 o 35 capítulos ^^

Gracias por leer~


	21. Daphne y Elliot Michaelis

Suspiró irritado. El ruido de la gente no lo dejaba pensar. ¿Qué no podían estar callados por media hora? O por lo menos no gritar por el celular...

Volvió a mover un lado del cubo, y nada. Volvía a estar siempre en el mismo lugar.

Frunció el ceño.

"Nunca voy a poder contra esta cosa", pensó.

El tren se detuvo, anunciando el lugar en donde estaban, y Sebastian guardó el juguete en su mochila, para moverse cerca de la puerta a esperar la próxima parada.

Estaba frustrado. Frustrado, irritado y de mal humor. Tenía un mal -por no decir terrible- presentimiento sobre lo que tenía que decirle su madre. Estaba completamente seguro de que iba a terminar perdiendo.

Se bajó en su estación y caminó con la mayor lentitud posible hasta el departamento de su madre. Mientras más podría retrasar la visita, mejor.

Cuando llegó, Daphne, su madre, lo recibió sin una pizca de emoción, a lo que él respondió de la misma manera. De alguna forma agradecía que no fingiese que le agradaba, a pesar de ser su único hijo.

—Y bien, Daphne—comenzó Sebastian luego de sentarse en el sofá delante de su madre—¿qué quieres? ¿estás esperando que cambie de opinión? porque si es así, no lo hice.

La mujer se enderezó y lo miró frunciendo levemente el ceño, intentando que el otro no adivinara sus emociones.

—Mamá, tienes que decirme mamá, Sebastian. Sabes que no quiero que esto pase a mayores. No quiero tener que pelear contigo en un juicio. Esto es-

Él chasqueó la lengua. ¿Cuantas veces habían tenido esa discusión?

—"Por tu bien"—la interrumpió con una voz firme—esto no es por mi bien, yo no quiero ir a Francia. Soy feliz aquí, estoy buscando un trabajo, terminando el secundario y me mantengo bien con el dinero de-

—Tu padre.

—Elliot.

—Sebastian, por favor, no seas infantil. Soy tu madre y tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga. Aún te falta todo un año para cumplir los dieciocho.

Rodó los ojos. Odiaba oírla decir eso.

—Sabes que sería estúpido llevarme allá por un año. Me iría el día de mi cumpleaños.

—Pero estarías conmigo todo ese año—su madre se agachó sobre la mesa y tomó las manos de su hijo, apretándolas entre las suyas, sabiendo que el otro quería alejarse—tú mismo dijiste que odiabas este lugar.

—Eso fue el año pasado—contesto él, intentando deshacer el apretón de manos—estoy bien así. Si me voy a Francia, perdería el año escolar.

—Puedes ir a una escuela ahí. Sabes francés.

—Sólo lo básico, y quiero quedarme en mi escuela.

—Sebastian...—comenzó Daphne, lanzándole una mirada suplicante a su hijo.

—No. Si quieres seguir discutiendo ésto, hazlo en un tribunal.

Se levantó de su asiento, y sin esperar a que su madre dijera algo, abrió la puerta del departamento, y se fue.

Inmediatamente escuchó los gritos de la mujer desde la entrada, diciéndole que esperara, que debían hablar las cosas, y que aún estaba bajo su cuidado.

Nada de eso le importaba.

* * *

Se mordió el labio con disimulo, mirando desde atrás la espalda de Sebastian.

Tenía ganas de tomarle la mano, pero estaban en la escuela. Era...frustrante.

Ese día había sido más o menos bueno. Alois y él aún seguían peleados, pero como el rubio no había ido al colegio, no habían tenido ningún momento incómodo ni nada.

Casualmente, el profesor Faustus también se había ausentado ese día. Se suponía que tenía fiebre alta y que no podía levantarse de la cama.

Probablemente no podía levantarse de la cama, pero no precisamente por la fiebre.

Había pasado casi todo el día con el más alto, y eso lo hacía bastante feliz, aunque siguiese con cara de que no le importaba nada.

En la puerta de la escuela, lo miró. Vio que el otro estaba dudando si hacer algo o no.

—¿Quieres dormir en mi casa esta noche?—preguntó Sebastian.

...¡¿Eh?! ¿Era en serio? ¿Tan...de repente?

Se quedó pensando unos segundos.

—Eh...claro—contestó fingiendo desinterés. Estaba nervioso. Siempre que iba a su casa estaba nervioso, y más aún cuando el rubio no estaba—llamaré a mis padres.

Sebastian le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y mirando para la puerta de la escuela para asegurarse de que los alumnos ya se habían ido a casa, se agachó para darle un pequeño beso al otro.

Ciel sólo se sonrojó y correspondió.

Llamó a sus padres. Les dijo algo como "Me voy a dormir a casa de Sarah, luego voy a la escuela con ella", y su padre, feliz, sólo le dijo que tuviera cuidado.

Luego de la llamada, comenzaron a caminar.

El menor le tomó la mano, mirando hacia el costado. Sabía que el otro estaba sonriendo, así que no quería ni mirarlo.

En la vereda de adelante, había una mujer algo mayor, con el cabello oscuro y ojos rojos, que los miraba con una expresión entre indignada y asqueada.

Ciel chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el mas alto.

—No, nada—respondió éste—me asquea la gente.

Sebastian asintió levemente con la cabeza, pensando en lo fácil que el menor de irritaba, y volvió a sonreír, apretándole un poco la mano, disfrutando al ver cómo el otro se sonrojaba.

—Eres indudablemente lindo.

—¡Cállate, claro que no!—gritó el de cabello azul, volviendo a alejar la vista, ofendido al oír la risa suave del otro.

* * *

Ay ay.

Adivinen qué va a haber en el próximo capítulo.

Seh. Ya hacía falta algo de pasión(?

Sí saben quién era la que estaba en la vereda, ¿No? Ajá(? Soy mala inventando nombres, pero Daphne y Elliot son los padres de Sebastian. Y no se quieren demasiado por lo visto.

Muchas gracias por leer~


End file.
